I love a Bad Boy
by FoxyTiger0029
Summary: A girl by the name of Kim Crawford is in love with the towns Bad Boy and Gang Boss Jack Brewer. She has to live and fight through the danger of being involved with a Gang Leader, the other women and the many obstacles that are thrown their way...I'm bad with summaries but please read. (Rated M for Language. Violence. Sexual Content and Situations...Etc)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.

Chapter 1: Summer Begins

It was the first day of summer and the whole gang decided to meet at Jack's house for the first official party. Jack's parents were always traveling because of their jobs so jack was always left home alone. He didn't mind it at all, he was rich so he had a big house all to himself. Whenever he wanted to be alone with Kim or any of his other girl 'friends' there were never any interruptions. (yes, he is a hoe). Jack was the school's hottie/ bad boy and every girl wanted him but out of all the girls he has been with, the only one who was really important to him and he would constantly hook up with is Kim. Everyone else was just a one time quick fling.

KIM'S POV:

"Hey Mom" i said walking into the kitchen. "Hey sweetheart" she replied while she was making eggs. I was so nervous to ask if i could spend the week at Jack's house. My mom never really liked him since she found out that he was the leader of one of the biggest gangs in Seaford. If she knew that me and him were more than just friend i don't think she would take it well. She soon realized that i was just standing there deep in thought and she finally asked me "Kim sweetie are you okay?" i quickly nodded my head and sat down at the kitchen table. Waited a couple of minutes before i said "Can i spend the week at my friends house?" looking at me with a curiously expression she said "what friend?" without thinking twice i said "Jenna" I lied. okay it wasn't that big of a lie. Jenna lived 2 houses down from Jack. This wasn't the first time i told my mom that i was sleeping at Jenna's house when really i was with Jack. Taking me out of my thoughts was my mom's answer "Yes, you can go spend the week over there" i was so happy then my mom said "But" my smile quickly turned into a worried expression wondering what she was going to say next. " I want you to check in at least once a day" My smile returned as i kissed my mom and ran upstairs to pack my suitcase.

JACK'S POV:

I woke up and realized I was only in my boxers. As i started to wake up more i began to remember the events from the night before but things were still a little blurry. i look to my right and realize there was a girl laying next to me with dark brown hair. I checked under the blankets and saw that she was completely naked. i saw a tattoo on her lower back that said my name and i mentally slapped myself when i realized who it was... my ex-girlfriend Donna Tobin.

Donna started to move around before she finally opened her eyes and looked at me. she smiled "Good Morning Baby...Last night was..." I cut her off by throwing her clothes at her. "Get dressed" is all i said. I watched as her smile slowly faded. Donna knew better than to do anything other than what i said so she didn't argue, she just put her clothes on. When she was finally fully dressed she started to walk over to me, leaned in an gave me a small kiss and a faint smile then she walked out of my room, down the stair and out of my house. I pulled out my Iphone and started to call Jerry. He didn't answer. A couple of minutes later i got a text from jerry.

(_Jerry is italics, _**Jack is bold**)

Srry Boss. I'm taking care of something for the club. U good?

No, come here when u get done.

K Bro

KIM'S POV:

I just pulled my car into Jack's driveway. i've been calling him all morning but he hasn't answered any of my calls. I opened the door with the extra key he gave me a week ago. I walked into the house and I could hear the shower running. I started to make my way upstairs to his bathroom. I opened the door and as the steam from the room brushed my face, I could see him in the shower through the glass doors of his shower. God i love his body, i thought to myself before i started taking my clothes off to join him.

JACK'S POV:

I heard the bathroom door open. I begin to smile to myself because the only person who has a key to my house other than my family is Kim. I can see her through the glass watching me. I was about to turn off the water when I started to see her strip from the corner of my eyes. I slid the glass door open as she started to walk toward me. She put her hand on my chest, then leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into the shower and against the wall. She put her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. We kissed again but this time it was more passionate. She let out a small moan as i moved down and started to kiss her neck. As i nibbled on her collar bone, she ran her hand through my hair and started to lightly pull. I was about to get it in when.

*RING RING RING*

My phone started to ring. "Shit" i said as i unhooked Kim's legs from my waist. "Baby let it go to voicemail" she said in a whining tone. "I can't, it might be Jerry" i said getting out of the shower. "Fine!" she yelled in frustration. I walked out and closed the door behind me.

KIM'S POV:

Did he just walk out on me when we were about to have sex? i thought to myself in frustration. Oh hell no, this isn't over. I turned the water off and got out of the shower. I could hear Jack on the phone, I guess he was right, it was jerry. I understood that sometimes there was business that needed to be taken care of so I started to walk away. I walked into his room and grabbed one of his plaid striped long sleeve button up shirt and put it on. I grabbed some underwear from my suit case and put them on also. Jack walked into the room and said "Kim, Everyone is on their way here, put some clothes on" i could tell that he wasn't in a good mood so i did what i was told.

JERRY'S POV:

As I'm driving over to Jack's house my phone begins to ring. I look at the caller ID and roll my eyes at what I see...Donna Tobin.

**(Jerry is bold,**_Donna is italics)_

What do you want Donna?

Aww baby I thought you would be happy to talk to me geez what's up with you boys today.

Donna i'm not in the mood for your fucking games, so either tell me what you want or im hanging up.

I wanted to ask you something about Jack.

What about him?

What time does his party start?

At 7PM

Thanks baby. I can't wait to see you later. It's been awhile since we've been alone.

Bye Donna

I hung up on her realizing that she had something under her sleeve. Damn i gotta call Jack.

**Soooo this was Chapter one. I know it's short, I will try my best to make the chapters longer. Read and Let me know what you think. Thanks! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**autumn1999- Thank youuuu...I was think Kim is around 18 and Jack is 20 or 21.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare Gone Bad

JACK'S POV:

Jerry pulled into my driveway, I noticed that he had Grace, Jenna and Kelsey. "Kim the girls are here" i yelled up the stairs. she has been in my room watching t.v. since my phone call with Jerry I do admit that i've been a dick to her and it's not even her fault but she has been keeping her distance from me. She seemed really surprised when she reached the bottom of the stairs and I grabbed her and kissed her hard. When I released her, she smiled at me, then wrapped her arms around me to bring me into a hug.

"Get a room!" the girls all yelled as they were walking through the front door, looking at Kim and I by the stairs. Jerry walked in laughing at the girls disgusted faces. I let go of Kim when the girls all grabbed her arm and started to run up the stairs to go get ready for the party. Jerry watched the girls run up the stairs and out of sight before asking "Does she know you slept with Donna?" I waited a couple of minutes before finally saying "Nope, Did you tell Grace that you slept with her?" I saw the expression on his face change as he realized that he had no room to talk. I couldn't help but smirk then i kept talking "There's nothing to tell her, Kim isn't my girlfriend, i mean we do have sex and i love her, but i'm not tied down to ANYONE!" emphasizing 'anyone'. Just then the door bell rang. Before I went to answer it, Jerry said "Well i hope you used protection, she's not like Kim, Everyone has been in her." i nodded then turned to answer the door. That's when shit got real.

DONNA'S POV:

Jack answered the door and i quickly jumped on him, kissing him. He kissed me back for a couple of seconds before putting me down. As i was catching my breath i managed to say "Hi Jackie" he smirked and said in a evil tone "whore" he turned on his heels and started to walk into the living room. I was standing there completely pissed off. Who was he to call me a whore? That hypocrite! I started to hear a small chuckle coming from behind me. I turned to see Jerry standing there with a big sinister smile. i didn't notice him standing there when i was kissing Jack. Shit i was in for it now. "Jerry baby..." i said in a nervous tone hoping he wasn't mad at me. He walked over to me and gave me a soft kiss before he began to speak "Donna you better be a good girl tonight, it would be a shame for a sexy thing like you to get hurt" he winked at me and then walked into the living room.

JACK'S POV:

I looked at Jerry as he walked into the living room smirking. I grabbed him by the collar and said "If that bitch pulls anything tonight. i'll..." Jerry cut me off "Don't worry, i already told her something bad will happen to her. No one is going to do anything bro."

(2 HOURS LATER)

**Everyone was at Jack's house, drinking and having a good time. They decided they wanted to sit and play a game. **

DONNA'S POV:

Everyone was in a circle, i was sitting next to Jerry on Randy's lap. Grace was cuddling into Jerry's side, Kelsey was sitting with her legs across Eddie's lap. Milton had his arm around Jenna. Ricky was sitting on the floor next to the window. Last but not least Jack had Kim on his lap. I tried to distract myself to keep from looking over at them but the more I drank, the more jealous i got. I quickly finished off my beer bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle. i smirked as i said one simple thing. "Truth or Dare"

JACK'S POV:

i looked at Donna with a curious expression. i slowly slid Kim off my lap as i watched Donna spin the bottle. The bottle landed on me. She sent me a flirtatious smile and said in a seductive tone "Truth or Dare Jackie?" i knew that she wasn't going to do anything stupid because of Jerry's threat earlier but she still was Donna Tobin, she was unpredictable. I took a couple of minutes to think before saying "Dare" I soon regretted it. "Jack, i dare you to do a body shot off of me" I looked at Kim who looked clearly annoyed by my dare and i made my way over to donna to do the body shot. when it came for me to kiss her after the body shot. she grabbed the back of my head forcing the kiss to be longer than it was meant to be. When i finally separated from her lips, i looked back fast at Kim who was giving me the worst death glare i've ever seen.

(10 mins later)

KIM'S POV:

When the bottle landed on me and i heard donna ask me "Truth or Dare" with a sinister smile on her face. I looked at Jack. He was looking at Donna, anger clear in his eyes, which caused her to wipe off the smile she had on her face. I grinned and said "Truth" i wasn't dumb i knew that Donna hated me because Jack didn't love her like he did me, i mean lets face it, Donna is just the gang hang around. She's been passed around throughout the crew constantly. I wasn't gonna let her dare me to do something stupid. I never expected what came out of her mouth next. "Kim is it true that you blew Ricky at Jack's last party?" My eyes grew wide, then i turned to glare at Kelsey who was the only one i told about that. It wasn't long before i felt a strong arm grab me and drag me into the kitchen. I saw who the arm belonged to...Jack

JACK'S POV:

I grabbed Kim and brought her into the kitchen, letting my anger get the best of me, i slammed and pinned her against the wall. "What the fuck is Donna talking about?" i yelled in her face. Her eyes were full of fear. "It was a long time ago" she said quietly while avoiding to make eye contact with me. I moved back and leaned against the counter behind me, so she was no longer pinned between me and the wall. "Tell me everything now!" my tone must've scared her because she flinched while yelling "it was before we got together!" a tear rolled down her face. i hated to see her cry but i was to mad to care right now. I took a deep breath and said "Go back to the living room, we will finish talking later." as soon as she was out of my sight, i yelled for Ricky to get in here.

RICKY'S POV:

Jack called my name as soon as i saw Kim walking back into the room with tears in her eyes. It was official, i am fucked! I took a big swig of the Vodka bottle and headed for the kitchen. i walked in to see Jack standing there, giving me a death glare. i looked at his hand and saw him holding his hand gun. I'M GOING TO DIE! i thought to myself.

JACK'S POV:

I watched Ricky slowly walk into the room. I pointed to the chair that i placed right in front of me..he sat down and in one swift movement i took my gun and whacked him across the face with it, sending him to the floor, holding his face in pain. Then I lost control "YOU FUCKING KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER AND YOU HAVE HER BLOW YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" i yelled. While he was spitting out blood, he managed to say "I'm sorry bro! Please don't kill me" I leaned down and punched him five times. Blood started to drip down his face, i cocked my gun and put it to his head when an arm grabbed me and pushed me away...It was Donna.

DONNA'S POV:

I ran into the kitchen when i heard Jack yelling. I saw Ricky on the floor, blood everywhere and i saw Jack cock his gun and point it at him. "OH MY GOD! JACK NOOOOO!" I screamed pulling Jack back and knocking the gun out of his hands. Jack always had a temper and he never took shit from anyone. The scary part is if you fuck with him, he will kill you. I was pulled out of thought when jack grabbed my hair and pulled me up the stairs to his room. i started to remember jerry's threat from earlier. I had to get out of here, but i know that there is no way i was gonna get out of here alive so i had to act fast.

JACK'S POV:

i brought Donna into my room and i pushed her in. While turning around and closing the door, i pulled out my gun that still had some of Ricky's blood on it. She looked at me with an expression that was not what i expected. It was full of pure lust. she started to walk towards me, putting a hand on my gun and another hand on my chest massaging me softly. She slowly took the gun out of my hand and placed it on my night stand. Looking back at me with a smile on her face she then sat down on my bed signaling for me to join her. I made my way over to her. Grabbing my waistband she pulled me on top of her. Kissing me with pure lust and want. The next thing i knew she was on top of me.

KIM'S POV:

I was watching Grace stitch Ricky's head. Luckily she was taking a nursing class and she learned how to do stitches. Jack really did a number on him. I can't say i'm surprised, he does have a bad temper. I suddenly heard a loud bump upstairs, i got up and worked my way up the stairs. As I get closer, i could hear moans coming from down the hallway. I walked towards the moans that led me to a door that i know so well. The door to Jack's room. I could already feel tears forming in my eyes as i slowly reach for the handle and turn it.

DONNA'S POV:

If there is one thing i know for sure about Jack is how good he is in bed. He had a dominant side, he liked to take charge and I absolutely loved it. Every time he would thrust inside me, I couldn't help but let out a tearful moan as he touched my sweet spot over and over again. I could feel his body shiver and i knew that he was about to cum, when the door flew open and i sent a evil smirk at who was standing in the doorway.

JACK'S POV:

I heard my door fling open just as i was about to release, i looked at who was standing in the doorway and i knew there was no way i was getting out of this one. Kim knows i have sex with other females, she doesn't like it but she knows it's how i am but never has she ever caught me in the act with someone else. I got off of Donna quickly and wrapped the blankets around my waist, "Kim..." I began but was cut off by my door slamming shut.

**Chapter 2! **

**What do you guys think is going to happen now between Jack and Kim? Review! Next Chapter coming soon. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 3: Drunk Shady Aftermath

JACK'S POV:

It's been 2 days since i talked to Kim. After she walked in on me and Donna, I quickly kicked Donna out of my house. Now Kim is staying at Jenna's house which is good because she's only 2 houses away. I keep sending Jerry and Milton to check on her and to give her the locket I bought her that says "Jack Loves Kim always and forever" on it. It must've worked because she agreed to meet me at the clubhouse tonight. When I turned 16 my parents turned the garage into a huge clubhouse. There was a huge flat screen tv with a lot of movies, and every new game there is. A huge sofa and a pool and air hockey table. In the right corner, there a bar with all of my favorite liquor. The room on the right was the meeting room for the gang. They turned the attic above the garage into dorm rooms for if any of my friends wanted to sleep over or were to drunk to go home. Whenever my parents were home I use to bring girls to my dorm room, since all of the dorms were sound proof, and i'm known to make the girls scream. i smirk to myself as i walk up the stairs. Each room has it's own bathroom but my room was the biggest. I even had a walk in closet that was a big as the other rooms but inside the closet wasn't clothes, there was a small sofa, a little stage and a stripper pole. I walked into the closet and smiled at the good times i've had in there, one special girl came to mind...Kim. I turned and looked at my bed and noticed that the blankets were a mess. So someone has slept here? I'm brought out of my thoughts as Kim walks out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and drops of water still on her body. I froze!

KIM'S POV:

Jack was just standing there looking at me. We were in an awkward silence before I began to speak "Jack..." i was cut off by Jack picking me up and spinning me around while kissing me. While he was kissing me he was breathing out words "Kimmy *kiss* i *kiss* missed you *kiss* so much*kiss* im sorry!" our lips broke away and we stared into each others eyes.

JERRY'S POV:

Oh shit, they were so caught up in the moment, they didn't see me standing there. I watched as Jack took his shirt off and was about to undo Kim's towel when i quickly cleared my throat. They both looked at me. "I need to tell you guys something." i said in a worried voice. "What is it Jerry?" Jack asked. "Donna was doing the club a favor and she went on a date with Brody..." i was cut off by Kim "Brody? as in my Ex-Boyfriend Brody!" earning her a glare from Jack. "Kim, when donna went on the date, Brody told her that he wanted to hurt you" i said looking back and forth between Kim and Jack.

JACK'S POV:

"Brody hurt Kim? he wouldn't do that he loves her to much." i said trying to figure out what is going on. Jerry shook his head "Kim you have to tell him" i quickly turned and looked at Kim who was glaring at Jerry. "Tell me what Kim?" she kept glaring at Jerry and said "Nothing for you to worry about babe" Jerry let out a loud sigh and quickly said "Kim's pregnant!" i was not expecting to hear that. Kim's face was pale now. She was looking at the ground and avoided making eye contact with me. i took a deep breath before asking "Is it mine?" she quickly looked at me and snapped "NO IT'S THE FUCKING EASTER BUNNY'S!" okay i guess it was a dumb question to ask since me and Kim don't use protection. Then it finally hit me, Kim is pregnant! I'm going to be a dad! i thought to myself. Kim was standing there with a worried look on her face, i was wondering what was going through her head right now. "Jerry, go call the boys, tell them theres going to be a meeting in an hour" he took out his phone and started to walk out of the door, leaving me and Kim alone.

KIM'S POV:

God damn it Jerry, i thought to myself as i watched him walk out of the room leaving me and Jack alone. i was scared of how he was going to react to the baby and i wasn't gonna tell him. i had plans to get it taken care of yesterday but with me walking in on Jack and Donna the night before, i had a emotional break down. Jerry found me crying outside of Jenna's house and thats when i told him. i didn't mean to, i was just to upset. Jerry made me promise not to do anything stupid until i see how things between me and Jack go, so i didn't go to my appointment. Jack was staring at me and once again we were in an awkward silence, i decided to break it "I'm 2 months along" i said letting out a nervous smile. He still didn't speak so i continued. "I wanted to tell you but i was scared of how you would react. Jack we are 18, and i know that you don't want a baby so i decided not to tell you and just go get it taken care of" i stopped talking when Jack gave me a weird look, it was anger, it was a hurt look then he finally decided to talk "You should've told me Kim, at the party you were drinking, you smoked. Do you know what that could do to our baby?" he began to raise his voice. I softly said "Yes" before he continued "You know you can tell me anything, i can't believe you kept this from me!" that set me off "Just like you could've told me that you were still fucking Donna Fucking Tobin!" he looked at me shocked and since i was already on the path of being on his shit list why stop now "Do you honestly think you deserve this baby? Tell me Jack what are you gonna tell our kid when he walks in on you fucking one of your whores!" i saw his face changed to a guilty expression, okay maybe i took it to far. "Jack...I'm.." i couldn't finish my sentence, i began to cry. He looked at me with eyes full of guilt before placing a hand gently on my stomach and kissed me. He pulled away and finally spoke "I'm sorry kimmy" i did a slight smile and said "Me too baby"

(An Hour Later)

**Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Randy, Ricky and Kim sat around the table talking about what they are gonna do to protect Kim and deal with Brody. Normally they don't have any outsiders listening in to their meetings but considering what was going on Jack wasn't going to let Kim out of his sight. **

**Jack: **"Okay everyone listen up, Donna told Jerry that Brody is trying to hurt Kim."

**Randy: **" How is that bitch our problem?"

**Jack grabbed Randy by his throat: **"Don't call her a bitch!"

**Kim grabbed Jacks hand off of Randy's throat: **"Jack let him go...Jackson please!"

**Jack let go of Randy: **"Okay Kim"

**Randy: **"I'm sorry kim"

**Kim: **"It's okay Randy.

**Jerry:** "We need to have someone watch her at all times. She's gonna be sleeping in the clubhouse until we get to Brody."

**Ricky: **"But why? We all know how tough Kim is. She can take almost any guy. i think she can take care of herself."

**Randy:** "Yeah, she is more than capable of taking care of herself."

**Jerry:** "Well Kim is fragile..."

**Kim:** "I'm pregnant"

**Ricky and Randy:** "Oooooohhhhh wooooooowww..."

**Milton: **"Oh my god! congraduations Jack and Kim!"

**Eddie: **"How do we know it's Jacks?"

**Kim:** "What the fuck do you mean? it is Jacks!"

**Eddie: **"I mean that you have been on and off with Jack and with Brody. How do we know that it's not Brody's baby?"

**Kim: **"Because when i was back and forth with the two of them, Jack was the only one i was having sex with."

**Jerry says with a smirk: **"When it comes to Kim, Jack doesn't like to use condoms"

**Jack let out a little laugh**

**Eddie:** "Well i still don't trust it."

**Kim: **"I don't give a fuck what you do or do not trust eddie!"

**Eddie:** "Jack make sure you get a paternity test!"

**Kim punches Eddie in face causing his nose to bleed**

**Milton: **"Oh my god Kim!"

**Kim runs out of the room crying**

**Ricky:** "See she doesn't need protecting, she just broke Eddie's nose."

**Jack:** "if anything happens to her or my baby, I promise you all hell will break loose, Do you understand?"

**All of them: **"Yes boss!"

**(Authors Note: Sooooo Kim is Pregnant and everyone has to protect her!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 4: Blood Shed

KIM'S POV:

I've been stuck in the clubhouse for 3 days. I'm going stir crazy! I haven't seen Jack for 2 days. All i've gotten from him was phone calls and texts. Jerry and Milton are the ones Jack chose to watch me. I think it's because he doesn't trust the others alone with me. My mom got called away on a business trip to New York for 2 months. She said i could stay home alone or i could stay at Jenna's house. I was really hungry so i decided to go downstairs and grab something to eat and drink. As i was walking down the stairs, my heart started to beat really fast as i saw Jack downstairs with a tray of food. His voice made me melt "Hey baby, i got you some eggs with sausages and i got you a big glass of apple juice." he then smiled at me as he went over to the coffee table and put the tray down and signaled for me to eat the breakfast he made me.

JACK'S POV:

I'm watching Kim eat, wow she really must have been hungry because she is killing the eggs and sausage. I started to smirk as she was moaning with pleasure because the taste of the food. I felt my phone vibrate, i took it out to see that i had a text from an unknown number saying '**Don't get use to being a daddy, Jackson**' After i read this message, i jumped up and went to go get Jerry and Milton from the meeting room. "Jerry read this" i tossed him my phone, his eyes grew wide as he read the message. He then said "What the hell does this mean?" i shrugged "I don't even know how they know about the baby" Milton was thinking for a couple of seconds then he shook his head and began to speak "I think Brody might have an insider, thats the only logical explanation, we are the only ones who knew Kim was pregnant..." he was cut off by Kim screaming. My heart raced as i ran out of the meeting room.

KIM'S POV:

I started to scream when i felt a strong cramp in my stomach. I fell off of the sofa and onto the floor grabbing my stomach. The pain was unbearable. Jack came running over to me and slid me onto his lap "Kim whats wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. "I don't know" i cried out as i felt another cramp. "Oh my god jack! she's bleeding!" milton screamed. The next thing i knew everything went black.

JACK'S POV:

Kim was losing a lot of blood, when she closed her eyes i picked her up bridal style and ran to my car with Jerry and Milton running behind me. Jerry and Milton jumped into the front seats and I was in the back with Kim laying around my lap. She was turning pale from all the blood she was losing. "COME ON JERRY DRIVE THIS FUCKING CAR!" i screamed with tears in my eyes, please god don't let me lose Kim! i kept thinking to myself as Jerry was driving as fast as he could to the hospital. "Kimmy please hold on" i said kissing her forehead. We reached the hospital, i ran in with Kim "Someone please help me, my girlfriend is pregnant and she's losing a lot of blood!" i screamed. A doctor and nurses came running out taking Kim from my hands, running into a room and placing her onto a operating table. The nurse then began to push me into the waiting room. I felt Jerry put a hand on my shoulder, i looked at him my sadness turning into full on rage "Call the gang, I want everyone here NOW!" i hissed. "Yes boss, right away"

JERRY'S POV:

I picked up my phone and called everyone, within 10 minutes everyone was here except for Ricky. I thought about it for a couple of minutes before it finally hit me, Ricky was the insider! "Jack!" i screamed and grabbed his arm pulling him into the corner of the waiting room. "What?" he asked confused on what was going on. "Ricky is the insider!" Jack was thinking about it before evilly saying "Bring that rat back to the club house, and bring me your dads power tools"

JACK'S POV:

I was waiting in the waiting room thinking of all the horrible things I was going to do to Ricky when the nurse finally came out and began to speak.

_Jackson Brewer?_

**Yes, hows Kim? **

_Kimberly was slipped a various amount of an abortion pill mixed with the morning after pill. She lost a large amount of blood but she is very lucky to be alive. She will be unconscious for the next 48 hours due to the medication we gave her to prevent an infection in her uterine walls. _

**What about the baby?**

_Mr. Brewer, When Kim arrived we first checked for a heartbeat for the baby but we are afraid it was to late. Kim miscarried. I'm so terribly sorry. _

The nurse then turned and walked away. I sat down in the chain of the waiting room, put my head in my hands and began to cry. I heard someone come and sit next to me, i turned and saw Jerry. "Not good huh?" he said in a sad tone. "They killed my baby" i said crying even harder. Jerry grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes "We have business we need to handle" i let more tears pour from my eyes and then i felt a burning sensation on my right cheek, Jerry slapped me "Jackson you need to get yourself together! Brody and Ricky did this to you. They hurt you and they hurt your Kim. Either your gonna sit here and feel sorry for yourself or your gonna handle your business and get revenge!" he said with a firm voice. I took a couple of minutes to get myself together, then i asked "Did you find Ricky?" Jerry gave me a sinister smile "I have him and the girl he fucks" i gave him a evil smile then said "Give Milton your gun and have him stay here with Kim, you know how he gets when he sees blood" Jerry just nodded and did what he was told.

(BACK AT THE CLUBHOUSE)

Ricky was tied to a chair in my walk in closet while his girl was tied to the stripper pole. Jack and Jerry searched the house for things they can use to have some fun with the two of them. They went into Ricky's dorm and searched. Jack was full with even more rage as he found the boxes of the abortion pills and morning after pills stuffed in one of Ricky's draw, that when he really lost it.

**Jack: **"He's fucking dead!"

**Jerry: **"What do you want to do with them?"

**Jack: **"i wanna see what he knows"

(Jack and Jerry walk into Jack's closet)

**Jack: **"Okay you little fucking rat, Start talking!"

**Ricky: **"Jack i don't know what your talking about!"

**Jack: **"I was hoping you weren't gonna lie to me, Jerry give me your lighter"

**Jerry: **"Here you go Jack"

**Ricky: **"What are you doing?"

Jack smiled and replied "Just gonna have some fun" then he pulled out a branding iron and started to heat it up. When the branding iron was hot enough he placed it on Lindsey's back, She let out a loud scream. Ricky was at a lost of words due to the scene he was watching in front of him. Jack looked at him then said "Do you have anything to tell me now?" Ricky's eyes filled with tears he shook his head. Jack smirked "No you don't have anything to say?" Jack then pulled out a knife and dug into Lindsey's back and cut her all down her back. "Now you can watch her bleed like I watched Kim, only difference is Kim didn't die!" Jerry grabbed Jacks gun that was on the table behind him and handed it to jack who then put it to Ricky's head "Tell me what you know" Ricky let tears fall from his eyes as he looked at his now dead girlfriend before saying "Brody gave me the pills and told me to put them in Kim's apple juice. It was suppose to be enough to kill her. Thats why i have been keeping you away from her with the bullshit leads on Brody, so she could bleed out and no one would know, but then you went and brought her breakfast. I did it to get back at you for the other night in the kitchen." Jack smirk turned into a angry look then he said "Bye bye Ricky" He pulled the trigger causing blood to go everywhere.

**Crazy and Sad Chapter but I hope everyone liked it..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 5: Wake up and Clean up

JACK'S POV:

"Randy burry them deep in the woods no marker" I said forcefully. "Yes sir" he said in a scared voice. I put a hand on his shoulder to make sure he was okay "You good bro?" i said in a soft voice. Randy was new to the gang, this was the first time he watched me kill someone, where as Jerry, Ricky and Eddie were use to watching me take lives with no problems. Randy was also the youngest, he was only 16. I remember when i was his age and saw someone die in front of me for the first time, it haunted me because it was the leader of our club, my brother Kai who was killed. I had to take charge at 16 and i've done things that people my age shouldn't be doing and i've done it for years. "Randy stay here, Eddie burry them deep, no marker" i said, Eddie gave me a questioning expression before saying "Okay bro" i turned and looked at Randy "Go upstairs, and call the clean up crew, tell them to get here fast, i need new paint and carpet, this should be enough to pay for everything" i said handing him a stack of money, he gave me a thankful look then said "Sure Jack". Jerry walked in to the room and said "Boss what are you gonna do?" I let out a sigh before responding "I'm gonna take a shower, then I'm gonna go see my girl" He nodded then said "I'll be in the house, i'll drive you, i don't want you to be unprotected" he said patting my back then heading out of the room. This is why Jerry was my right hand. He would always protect me, even if it means putting his own life on the line.

MILTON'S POV:

I can't believe this happened. Ricky was a rat. He hurt Kim, He hurt the club, the only family he had. Jack took him in when his parents kicked him out. He's been living in the dorms for a year. I looked at my watch and knew by now Ricky was dead somewhere in the woods. I open the door to Kim's hospital room and was surprised at what I saw.

KIM'S POV:

I opened my eyes, my head was hurting so bad and the bright lights in the room wasn't helping. I heard my door open, I look and see milton standing there in total shock. "Milton...why..." i was cut off by milton running over to me and hugging me "Oh my god Kim! your awake!" he said hugging me even tighter, i smiled, then he pulled away and said "I have to call Jack!" i really didn't remember what happened but i'm in a lot of pain and i need Jack.

JACK'S POV:

i took a shower and washed all the blood off of me and now Jerry and I are on our way back to the hospital when my phone began to ring. I saw it and ignored it since i was already in the hospital parking lot. I walked in through the main entrance and saw Milton. i was about to say something when he screamed "KIMS AWAKE!" as soon as i heard that i was running down the hall and into her room. I saw her chocolate brown eyes stare at me, she smiled. I felt tears start to fill my eyes, i walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled her head into my chest. I then pulled her face up so i was looking her in her eyes, she pulled her hand up and wiped a tear from my cheek, i leaned in and kissed her.

KIM'S POV:

I was finally in Jack's strong arms again kissing him. I broke the kiss as i remembered and grabbed my stomach and looked at Jack. He looked down avoiding my eyes and that told me everything. "What happened?" i asked while tears rolled down my cheeks. Jack took a deep breath "You were slipped with abortion pills and morning after pills" he said in a whisper but loud enough for me to hear. "Who did it?" i said while trying to process everything. "Ricky" he said with a disgusted expression. I looked at him surprised "Did you kill him?" Jack quickly looked up at me, guilt in his eyes. He nodded "I did what i had to do Kim..He..." i cut him off by saying coldly "Good". I leaned back on the bed. "I'm going to talk to the nurse and see when we can take you home" Jack said. I just nodded slowly and watched him walk out of the room.

**Okay so this was a shorter chapter than my other ones. Let me know what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT**

Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home

JACK'S POV:

Kim has been in the hospital for 3 days. Today is the day we can finally bring her home. Jerry was on his way with the car, and i was helping her get dressed since he body was still sore. When she was fully dressed, she sat down on the bed and started to play with her phone. I'm kind of worried that she is completely calm. I feel like she is holding in all of her pain. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jerry knocking and opening the door. "Hey guys are you ready?" he said looking from me to Kim. She smiled at him and nodded.

KIM'S POV:

I was getting off of the hospital bed when my phone vibrated showing that I had a unread text message '**Aww my sweet Kimmy is feeling better. i can't wait to get you alone so we can have fun like the old days. ;) - B' **I froze staring at the message and reading it over and over again. I guess Jack saw that something was wrong because he came over and grabbed the phone from my hand. He read the message and frowned. "Jerry call the gang, tell them to secure the clubhouse. I want every room checked, and I want..." i cut him off by saying in a annoyed voice "And i want to go get hell out of this hospital" i said grabbing my phone from his hands and walking out of the hospital and getting into the car. I looked through the window and i could see that he was annoyed by my rude interruption but i didn't care i was tired of being watch liked a little kid.

(20 MINUTES LATER)

I walked into Jack's house and went straight upstairs ignoring Jack's worried calls when he didn't know where i was. I felt numb and i really wanted to be alone. i walked into his bathroom that connected with his room. I plugged my phone into his ihome and started to play 'Family by Noah Gundersen' and went into the shower still wearing the top and jean shorts Jack picked out for me. I let the water pour on me as i finally let myself breathe with each breath i felt my heartbreak more and more i let out a hurt and anger filled scream, soon i was kneeling on the shower floor sobbing loud. I turned my head and through the glass i saw Jack standing there watching me, i slid the door open and kept looking at him. He didn't move he just stared at me. I reached my arms out to him, he then slowly walked towards me, closing the door behind him and placing his phone next to mine. he took off his shoes and then got into the shower with me, not caring that he was still fully clothed.

JACK'S POV:

I sat down in the shower as ' Give me love by Ed Sheeran' began to play. I grabbing Kim by her waist and placing her on my lap so she was straddling me. she placed her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I was gently kissing her shoulder and i felt her breaking quicken as she grabbed my face and our lips connected. I pulled away and gave her an uncertain look, she looked back at me with sad eyes and said "Jack love me" with that being said i kissed her again harder. She grabbed my hair and pulled it causing me to growl with pleasure. We pulled away and she took off my wet shirt and began to kiss my neck and nibble my collarbone. I let out a little moan as she ran her nails down my chest and started to scratch my six pack. I finally couldn't take it anymore, i ripped her shirt off, earning a giggle from her "Someone is impatient" she said, "Mmmhmmm" is all i could say because i began to kiss her again. I grabbed her legs and held on to them as i stood up, turned off the water and headed for my room. Kim was holding on to me like her life depended on it and still kissing my neck. I slowly laid her down on my bed and crawled in between her legs, grinding our hips together. She let out a moan as i gently bit her bottom lip. I kissed her again and took my tongue and rubbed it on her bottom lip, she smiled as she let me in. Our tongues battled for dominance and of course i won. Kim then flipped us over so she was on top. I was ready to start complaining when she started to lick my chest and work her way down to my abs. Tracing my six pack with her tongue. i bit my lip as she undid my wet pants and pulled on the waist band of both my pants and boxers. Soon i was completely naked. She looked at me and bit her lip while she took off her bra and slid off her jean shorts and underwear. I smiled as i stood up and walked over to her. I backed her up to the dresser across from my bed. I lifted her up, placing her on the dresser after i knocked everything off of it, she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer to her. I hesitated, she looked at me, kissed me gently and said "It's okay baby, you won't hurt me" I nodded then she reached down and grabbed my dick and guided it into her.

JERRY'S POV:

Me and Milton were downstairs when we heard a crashing noise, we quickly ran up the stairs to see what happened. We swung Jack's bedroom door opened, we were not expecting to see what we did. We saw Jack's grim reaper tattoo he had that cover most of his back. Jack had Kim on his bedroom dresser. By the looks and sounds of it, he was really giving it to her. Jack then picked her up and placed her on the bed and started to ride her again, she began to scream louder, Milton and I were just frozen, well until Jack noticed we were there and threw the lamp that was on his nightstand came flying towards us. I busted out laughing as milton and I ran out of the room, closing the door behind us. "GO JACK GO!" Milton screamed through the door while trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. I think we motivated him because Kim's screams got louder and louder.

KIM'S POV:

I was trying my best not to scream but it was so hard, no punt intended. Jack is the best when it comes to sex. He really knew what to do, when the time came, again no punt intended. My body started to shiver as he started to hit my tender spot. I started to dig my nails into his back causing him to get out a big moan. I felt his body shiver and i knew what that meant. He started to pick up the pace, causing me to feel like i was going to break in half, I started to scream even louder and he moaned even louder then he suddenly pulled out. He fell over and he was now laying down next to me. Both of us trying to catch our breath. Then we heard Jerry "YOU GOOD BRO?" he yelled through the door laughing. i began to laugh also as i remembered they walked in on us. Jack smirked and screamed back "FUCK YOU JERRY!"

**Sorry, this chapter had a lot of sexual content In it but don't say I didn't warn you guys before you read this chapter. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 7: Girls Gone Wild

JACK'S POV:

I woke up and realized that I was in bed by myself. I got out of bed and went to put some clothes on, i looked at the dresser smiling at what happened this morning and saw there was a note there.

Jackie,

I had an amazing time this morning. I didn't want to wake you up and i was bored so i invited the girls over and asked the boys to take us out. Call me when you wake up. I love you

xoxo -Kim

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4pm. I went and grabbed my phone from the nightstand then I heard a loud pop sound and went running out of the house when I realized what it was, I saw milton sitting on the porch swing and i screamed "What the fuck was that? Where is Kim?" Milton began to laugh at my worried tone then said "Kim is with Jerry and the girls, they are by the shed, he's teaching them how to shoot" i nodded and became calm knowing that Kim was safe. I began to make my way to the shed. My house was surrounded by woods and was in the middle of nowhere and my parents owned a huge chunk of the land. The shed was on the other side of the lake, and it is where we keep our extra guns and bullets. It's always locked, only Jerry and I have the key. Behind the shed we made a mini shooting range. As i got closer, I saw the hottest thing i have ever seen, my Kimmy holding a gun. I began to smirk as i watched her pull the trigger and she shot the target perfectly. The other girls were sitting on a log watching and cheering with every shot. I could feel my blood boiling as i saw Eddie staring at Kim. I started to trace his stare and realized he was staring at her ass. I was about to say something when i felt a hand on my shoulder, i turn and see Jerry. "She's a quick learner" he said. I looked at Kim once again and began to smile "Yeah she is, i can't get over how hot she looks holding that gun" i replied. He chuckled and said "Good because it's your gun" he pushed me as in telling me to go over there and i started to walk towards Kim. I came up behind Kim and wrapped my hands around her waist. I felt her body tense up, i leaned down to her ear and whispered "Relax baby it's me" i felt her relaxed and lean back against me. I kissed her cheek before i began to speak "Come on everyone let's go, it looks like it's about to pour" I said while pointing at the sky. We gathered our stuff, locked the shed then headed back to the house.

KIM'S POV:

As we were walking up to the house , I saw a familiar car in the driveway. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack. "What the fuck is Donna doing here jack? i said cocking the gun in my hand. He looked at me, then the gun and then back at me. "I really don't know, she might be inside with Milton". I let the anger of her sleeping with Jack get the best of me, I faced the small white car and started to shoot. Jenna who was pissed off that Donna was alone with Milton because she liked him, began to shoot at the car also. The car alarm began to go off and i guess she was in the sound proof clubhouse because she didn't come outside. Jenna and I were going to town. Then Jack grabbed the gun from my hands and Jerry did the same to Jenna. We busted out laughing as the boys looked at us angrily. Soon it began to pour and we all ran inside the house. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs into his room, anger still on his face. He slammed the door and made me sit on the bed, i tried my best to hold in my laughter. "WHAT THE FUCK KIM?" he yelled. I couldn't hold it in anymore, i busted out laughing, when i composed myself i said "Awww come on baby, you gotta admit that was funny. At least it was her car and not her" i gave him an innocent look. He was now standing there with his hands across his chest. I knew that i had to think of a way to get him not to be mad at me anymore. I got up and walked over to him, i grabbed his arms and brought him over to the bed. I pushed him onto it and got on top of him. I leaned down and tried to kiss him. He moved his head and then pushed me to the side and stood back up.

JACK'S POV:

I almost fell for it but then i remembered i was mad. I pushed her off of me then stood up and looked at her. The smile that was on her face now was a frown. "Kim i wanna know why you did it" i finally said. She gave me a 'really jack' look then said "I was mad" I shook my head "I know you were mad, but why did you get mad?" she glared at me then snapped "Because she fucked you" I ran my fingers threw my hair and said "I don't see you acting that way towards Kelsey or Jenna. I fucked them too" I regretted it as soon as i said it. She looked at the ground then softly said "It's different, you loved her" I shook my head and sat back down on the bed next to her. I pulled up my sleeve on my right arm and showed her a tattoo on my forearm then i said "What does it say?" She didn't have to look, she already knew, she took a deep breath and said "Kimberly" I pulled my sleeve back down then I began to speak again "Kim remember when i got this tattoo? It was when we were 16. It was three days after Kai died, the day you said we would be best friends forever. I got you tattoo on me because no matter what I was going through you have never left my side. We are 18 and your still holding me down, i know it hasn't been easy and i've put you through hell but i want you to know how special you are to me. I fucking killed one of my best friends for hurting you. I love you more than anything and Donna is just a club hang around, she fucks everyone in the crew..."i was cut off by Kim saying "Everyone? As in Jerry too?" i froze as i realized what i just did.

KIM'S POV:

Jack's silence told me everything I had to know. I jumped up from the bed and headed for the door when he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and then threw me on the bed. I looked at him mad. "Kim you can't say anything!" i stood up and yelled "Grace is my best friend Jack, don't ask me to lie to her" he sighed then said "Okay don't lie to her but don't tell her unless she asks okay?" i rolled my eyes and snapped "Fine!" before i left the room and went downstairs.

MILTON'S POV:

I was in my dorm room getting head from Donna and when i felt like i was gonna release, Jerry busted open the door and dragged Donna out. I was stuck there with the 'What the fuck' expression.

DONNA'S POV:

Jerry pulled me out of Milton's dorm room and into his. I started to think oh my god, i'm gonna get it now. "What the fuck are you doing Donna? How long have you been fucking Milton?" i thought for a couple of seconds before answering "I've never fucked him, I just blew him" then i realized that wasn't the right thing to say, especially not to Jerry. He stood here looking at me before saying "I thought we agreed you weren't gonna fuck anyone but me? I let it go with Jack because you guys have history but Milton?" I had to correct him "I never fucked him, i just blew him" he looked at me with even more anger in his eyes. I didn't notice the bathroom door behind me open but he sure did because his face turned pale.

GRACE'S POV:

I was in Jerry's dorm room bathroom and i heard stuff i really didn't think i would ever hear. I opened the door and quickly ran out of the clubhouse and into Jack's house.

KIM'S POV:

I was downstairs watching the news. So i guess there's a huge storm thats going to be going on for 3 days. We are all gonna be stuck here for 3 days! I think i'm going to shoot myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Grace running into the house screaming bloody murder for Jack. I watched Jack run down the stairs looking at me worried. "DID YOU KNOW?" Grace screamed. He quickly looked at me angrily and i put my hands up and shook my head. "JACKSON DID YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT YOUR LITTLE WHORE WAS FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND?" she kept screaming. I've never heard her go this crazy before. Next thing I know Donna came walking through the door.

Donna: "Okay little bitch, call me a whore again, i will kill you"

Grace: "Well if it looks like a Duck, Quacks like a Duck, then it's a duck bitch!"

Donna grabbed Grace by her hair and Grace punched her in the face. Donna then threw Grace to the floor and started to punch her. Kim jumped up and grabbed donna by her hair and threw her off of Grace. Jerry came into the house and grabbed Grace. Kim went to hit Donna but Jack stopped her by throwing her over his shoulder. Milton, Eddie, Jenna and Kelsey then came running downstairs because they heard the screams.

Kelsey: "Oh my god Donna are you okay?" she said while helping her up.

Donna: "Grace and Kim jumped me!"

Kim: "Oh please Donna if i would've hit you, you wouldn't be fucking breathing" she said while trying to wiggle out of Jack's grip.

Grace: "Let go of me Jerry! Stop protecting your fucking whore!"

Jerry: "Please calm down and let me explain"

Grace: "Did you or did you not fuck her?"

Jerry: "Yes but..." Grace wiggled out of his grip and punched him in the face making him take a couple steps back. She then took out the gun that she pulled out of his pocket when she was wiggling out of his hands.

Kim: "Grace sweetie you need to put the gun down" She said while reaching for the gun, Grace turned and pointed the gun at Kim. Jack quickly put his arm on Kim's waist and moved her so he was standing between her and the gun.

Jack: "Graceeeeee...put the gun down!"

Grace: "I can't believe you all knew and no one told me."

Kim saw Jack reaching to grab his gun and she stopped him and whispered "No Jack it's Gracie!" he let out a deep breath before putting his arms right by his side again.

Grace turned to Jerry again.

Grace: "Why did you do it?"

Jerry: "I don't know, it just happened..." he was saying while he started to stand up, she cut him off

Grace: "How many times?"

Jerry: "A couple"

Grace began to cry, she was starting to lower the gun and thats when Jerry charged her and she got scared and ended up pulling the trigger. Jerry fell to the floor holding his arm. The bullet grazed him.

Jack: "Shit Grace!" he yelled while rushing over to Jerry.

Jerry: "The bitch fucking shot me!"

Thats when they heard the gun cock again but Kim grabbed the gun from Grace.

Jack: "She only grazed you, you lucky son of a bitch" he said while helping him up.

Kim: "Grace we need you to stitch him up.

Grace: "Nope"

Jack: "Grace your boyfriend is fucking bleeding out you need to close the wound"

Grace: " That piece of shit isn't my boyfriend, let him fucking die!"

Thats when Jack had enough, He grabbed her by the throat and picked her off of the ground. Kim begged him to stop.

Jack: "If you do not get your ass down there and help him, i will break your fucking neck"

he then looked at Kim and put Grace down. She ran over to Jerry and started to help him.

(TIME SKIP)

Everyone was sitting in awkward silence. Jerry was in his dorm room resting, Grace was in there with him. Milton would go check on them to make sure she didn't kill him. They have been up there talking everything out. Jack and Eddie were downstairs in the clubhouse with Kim, Donna, Jenna and Kelsey. The tension was so thick you could cut it down the middle with a knife. Donna was staring at Kim while eating mac and cheese. Kim was looking between Donna, Kelsey and Jenna since they all slept with Jack within the last couple of months. Kelsey was staring at Jenna who was staring at Donna since she found out about Donna and Milton. Everyone pretty much wanted to rip donna's head off. Jack and Eddie were just staring at the floor. Grace soon came down the stairs and told everyone that Jerry was sleeping. She knew that she had to make things right with the King aka Jack. She sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a hug, he hugged her back and she whispered that she was sorry. Kim finally had enough of the staring and got up and went into the meeting room with Jack following after her.

KIM'S POV:

I walked into the meeting room, finally feeling my body relax. I couldn't take the tension anymore. I wanted to stab Donna in the neck with a knife. How could she be such a slut? How could she be this dirty. Jack looked at me with worried eyes and said "Baby are you okay?" i looked at him for a second before responding "Jack we need to get Donna out of here. All she does it cause problems and i don't want to look at her face anymore" Jack smirk and shook his head "Well then maybe you shouldn't have shot up her car. How can she leave without a car?" I mentally slapped myself as i remembered. "YOU DID WHAT TO MY CAR?" i looked in the doorway and saw Donna standing there completely pissed off. I smirked and said "I shot up your car, I was hoping you were in it but you were to busy being a hoe and getting on your knees" Donna started to walk closer to me but jack stopped her "I guess Jack must really like hoes then because the last time i checked you got on your knees for Ricky" Jack looked down to the ground clearly pissed off by what was said. Then Donna kept on going "You know you should really ask Jack how my pussy tastes, he couldn't get enough of it while you were pregnant and locked away in the clubhouse." I looked at Jack, who was now looking really confused "What the fuck are you talking about Donna? Kim i swear she is lying!" he said turning to look at me. Donna smirked and said "Did he ever tell you how good i made him feel while i touched him? He said he never felt like that with you. He said he never loved you, he just puts up with you so he can get into your pants since your so easy and gladly let him in" I felt tears forming in my eyes and i looked at the ground. Jack grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes, i pushed his hands away and took a step away from him, He looked at me hurt "Baby she is lying, Please don't believe her!" I finally made eye contact with him and i knew he was telling me the truth. I started to smirk as i said "Hey Donna, if he didn't love me then why does he have my name tattooed on his arm?" i said pulling up his sleeve and showing her the tattoo that is on his forearm. Donna's face turned from an evil smirk to full of rage. The next thing i know she punched me, making me fall back a little. Jack tried to stop what was happening but Eddie pulled him back. Donna went to hit me again but she missed. I grabbed her by the hair and started to punch her. I could feel Jack wrap his arms around my waist and pull but i refused to let my grip on her go. Eddie was pulling Donna back and we finally broke apart. I wiggled out of Jack's grip as she wiggled out of Eddie's and we were moving fast towards each other but Jack grabbed me again and turned me around so his back was facing Donna. He didn't think Donna would do what she did next and start swinging over him at me and i did the only logical thing and started to swing back punching her repeatedly in the face causing her to bleed. She used her nails to create a large cut down my arm that started to bleed but it wasn't a crazy amount of blood. Jack finally had enough of the madness. He took out his gun and shot it in the air and screamed "EVERYONE CHILL THE FUCK OUT! Eddie get that fucking bitch out of here Now! Bring her to one of the guest bedrooms in the house" He said pointing at Donna. Then he turned to me and said "Babe we need to get you checked, that cut looks bad" Grace then walked up to me and observed the cut. "Okay this isn't that deep, you don't need any stitches but you to need to clean it and bandage it up."

JACK'S POV:

These girls have lost their damn minds! i thought to myself as i process everything that has happened today with these girls. I finally decided to go up to my dorm room to check on Kim. She was sitting on the bed staring at the closet. When she saw me walk into the room she began to speak "Is that where you did it?" I slowly nodded my head. She looked at me with tear stained cheeks and said "I fucking hate her!" another tear began to run down her cheek. I was making my way over to her when i realized she had a gun in her right hand. "Kim...Give me the gun" she wiped the tears from her eyes before handing me the gun, she looked at me again and said in a serious tone "I know she had some part in what happened to me, If you want to protect her then thats fine but the next time i get the chance, i'm going to kill her" i couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She went to walk away but i grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. When we pulled apart i looked her in the eyes and said "Give me some time to make some phone calls and find out if she really had something to do with what happened with you, I'll have milton keep her as far away from you as possible until the storm goes away and we can call her a cab. Baby if everything turns out to be true, i will pull the trigger myself." She raised an eyebrow to me "Why can't i do it?" i sighed "Because Kim your not a killer, I want to keep it that way" she thought about it for a couple of seconds before saying "Promise?" i kissed the top of her forehead and said "I swear."

**My longest chapter so far. What do you guys think about this chapter? Do you guys think that Jack can actually kill Donna? or Do you guys think he still have feelings for her? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

Chapter 8: Lets Make It Official

JACK'S POV:

Yesterday was crazy, i don't know what got into these girls but most of all I don't know what has gotten into Kim, she has never asked me to kill someone for her. I guess everything that has happened to her the past week, really did a number on her. I needed to think of a way to get the old Kim back and I have to do it fast before she gets hurt worst or hurts someone else. Jerry walked into my dorm room and signaled for me to come out and talk to him. I slowly got out of bed making sure i didn't wake up Kim who was sleeping soundly on her side of the bed. I walked towards Jerry "Did you find out who those pills were prescribed to?" i asked him while popping a cigarette into my mouth and lighting it. "Sorry boss, i called my boy who works in the pharmacy and he said that the computers all went down from the storm. I'm gonna see if milton can hack the database" I blew out a puff of smoke before saying "If milton can't get in, call Doctor Adams, he's Donna's doctor. He owes me a favor" Jerry nodded while pulling out his phone and texting Milton. "Hey Jerry, I was thinking of making things official with Kim, what do you think about that?" i said before taking another hit of my cigarette. "Make things official? As in make her your old lady?" he said raising an eyebrow. I nodded "Yeah" He thought about it for a couple of seconds then said "Jack do you know how serious this is? If you make her your old lady, You can't fuck around anymore. It's like being married. She would be partly in charge of the crew and everyone out to get us would go after her because she would be the Queen Bee." i blew out another puff of smoke then nodded "I'm serious Jerry. I only want Kim." He smirked and said "Aww man now I'm gonna be bossed around by Kim!" he said in a joking tone before walking away. I walked back into my room to find my bed empty. I heard the sink in the bathroom turn on and then off. Soon the door opened and a sleepy Kim came walking out of the bathroom. She then noticed me standing there looking at her and she smiled at me.

KIM'S POV:

Jack was standing there looking at me with a weird overly happy expression on his face. "Kim please sit down" he said smiling like he was up to no good. I looked at him for a couple of seconds before doing what i was told. He turned and walked over to his nightstand. He reached into the nightstand draw then pulled out a chain that had a ring hanging on it. My eyes grew wide as I recognized the ring. It was his club ring. They said that the club ring would be given to the leader's old lady, which is another word for main girl, or wifey. To be given that ring was a big honor and a big responsibility and no he wasn't asking me to marry him, it's kind of like a promise ring. A promise to be married one day in the future. I could feel happy tears forming in my eyes. He smiled at me and began to speak "Kimberly Ann Crawford, I love you and i know i'm a pain in the ass sometimes but you are too and thats what makes us perfect for each other. Will you be my old lady?" He said nervously. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I dreamed about this since he became the club leader. I smiled at his worried look he had on his face because I didn't answer right away and then I said "About damn time!" causing him to smile again and pull me into a passionate kiss, we pulled away then i moved my hair over to the side while put the chain around my neck. For the first time in a while, i was happy.

JERRY'S POV:

I went to go get Jack and I saw him and Kim smiling at each other. Yes, Kim is officially family now. I walked into the room "Sooooooo...What do we do now boss?" Jack looked at me and began to speak "I wanna..." i cut him off "I was talking to Miss Kimberly, Jackson" i said smirking then moved out of the way when a pillow went flying my way.

JACK'S POV:

"Well i would like to have some fun" Kim said after laughing at Jerry. "I was going to say before this dick interrupted me, that i want to have a party" Kim raised her eyebrows and said "Ummm...We all know what happens are your parties". i know my parties always end in disaster but i wasn't going to let this one end that way "I promise that this party will be different" i said. She rolled her eyes "I'm serious Kim. This party is going to be completely different. No drama, No fights and most importantly, No Donna Tobin" she thought about it for a minute "There still a storm outside, how are you going to get rid of her?" i smiled then simply said "I'm going to drug her and lock her in the club basement" Kim smiled then said "Okay"

DONNA'S POV:

I was sitting in the living room watching my favorite show Bad Girls Club when Jack came and sat down next to me. I could feel him staring at me. I paused the show then looked at him "What do you want Jackson?" he smiled at me then slowly leaned in a little closer "You know what i want" he whispered before he began to kiss me. I hesitated for a second before kissing him back. Why does he do this to me? He knows I love him. He's so bipolar! i thought to myself as i got on top of his lap and started to straddle him. Suddenly i felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked and saw that Jack stuck me with a needle and was pushing the fluid into me, I quickly got off of him and started to run away. I started to feel my body getting really numb and i couldn't run anymore. My vision was becoming blurred. I saw a slim figure walking towards me and soon realized it was Kim. In her hand, she was holding another needle. I let out a little whimper as i tried to crawl away, then i felt a sharp pain in my back. Her laugh was the last thing i heard before everything went black.

JACK'S POV:

When Kim turned away from Donna, she looked at me extremely pissed off and said "Jackson, don't you ever fucking kiss her again" i smirked "Your so sexy when your mad" She tried not to smile, i walked over to her "I needed her to lower her guard, that's the only way i could get her to do it." She then nodded and headed upstairs to get ready. I picked Donna up bridal style and carried her to the clubs basement and layed her down on the old bed in the corner of the basement. "Have a good night Donna" i said then walked back upstairs.

(A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER)

JACK'S POV:

Everyone is completely drunk. I think me and Kim are the worst ones. I haven't had this much fun with Kim in years because of Donna. Kim and I were dancing by the bar. Jerry and Grace, i guess made up because they were making out on the pool table. Eddie and Kelsey disappeared to Eddie's dorm room. Milton and Jenna were sitting at the bar taking shots and then they went into the meeting room and closed the door. I went to pour myself another drink, and i saw Kim walking up the stairs so i decided to follow her. When i got upstairs and into my dorm room, i was welcomed by a half naked Kim. She began to kiss me, reaching behind me and closing the door. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I carried her over to bed and threw her down. I just looked at her for a couple of minutes, God is so damn beautiful! I crawled in between her legs, grinding our hips together. She let out a little moan and began to take off my shirt. She wrapped her legs around me and turned me over so she was on top. She began to kiss my neck and making her way down to my stomach, kissing, licking and biting my abs. I growled with pleasure. She unbuttoned my pants and slid her hand inside stroking my dick with her soft hands then she pulled off my pants and boxers. She grabbed my dick again and gently kissed it causing me gasp in surprise, she giggled then gently put her mouth on it, moving up and down. My hands that were clenching the bed sheets were now tangled in her hair guiding her deeper and deeper down. I finally couldn't take it anymore, i pulled her onto the bed so she was on her hands and knees. I then got behind her and slid my dick gently into her. She let out a moan when i started to move faster and faster. I reached over and grabbed her hair pulling her up so her back was pressed to my chest which only made me go deeper in her causing her to cry out. I couldn't hold it anymore, I could live in between her legs forever. I moaned as i felt myself about to release. I pushed her back down so she was on her hands and knees again. I had one had gripping her ass and the other with a handful of her hair. I shivered as i pushed into her one last time and came. We both fell onto the bed. I was now laying on my back and Kim rolled over and put her head on my chest. She was breathing heavy and said "I love you" i smirked and said "You love my dick" we both began to laugh before we went to bed.

**So guys, how was chapter 8? I know the ending was very sexual but what are you gonna do? They can't keep their hands off each other. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Unexpected

JACK'S POV:

It's been 3 weeks since the party. I haven't seen Donna since the day after when i remembered to let her out of the basement. She was really pissed off, and left. I don't really care what happened to her, i've been trying to track down Brody because he's been sending Kim texts saying things like 'Looks like there's an old lady with a bounty on her head ;)' i swear when i get to him, i'm going to slice his throat from ear to ear. I need to recruit some more people for the gang since well I killed Ricky and I want to have Milton and Eddie protect Kim, so i need to find someone to help Jerry and Randy out with our business. Today i'm going to be meeting the new prospects that Jerry found. I sent Milton, Eddie, Kim and the girls to the store to get me some things for the house because we were running low on food, liquor and other important stuff. My dorm room door flew open causing me to jump and pull out my gun, but i saw Jerry standing in the door way with a shocked expression. I put the gun down and walked towards him.

JERRY'S POV:

"Jack, i was in the kitchen making breakfast, i went to throw out the egg shells and i found this in the trash" i said holding up a First Response Pregnancy Test stick. Jack looked at the stick and then said "One of the girls are pregnant?" i nodded "I know it's not Grace, we use protection. I asked Eddie and he said that the last time he messed around with Kelsey was at the party and she only gave him head, and the same thing for Milton and Jenna. So that only leaves you and Kim"

JACK'S POV:

Jerry and I sat in awkward silence. I looked at him and smiled. "Wow Kim is pregnant again, wait it could be a false positive" I said. Jerry shook his head and pulled out the box for the pregnancy test "Dude it's a four pack, so four for four" he said smirking. I pulled out my phone and began to text Kim.

JACK: Hey Kimmy.

KIM: Yes baby?

JACK: I'm horny so hurry up and get home

KIM: Baby i'm not in the mood

JACK: Why not Kimberly?

KIM: Because i'm not feeling good.

JACK: What's wrong?

KIM: Jackson i don't want to talk about it.

JACK: Don't want to talk about the fact that your pregnant again

KIM: WHAT! how did you find out?

JACK: Jerry

KIM: GOD DAMN JERRY!

JACK: Nothing happens with the Queen that the King does not know about.

KIM: Whatever -_-

(20 minutes later)

Kim walked into the clubhouse, i was playing pool with Jerry. She sat down in a bar stool looked at me then began to talk "Jack i don't know what to do, i don't want it to happen again" i was a little mad that she didn't tell me and i had to find out some other way. "I went to the pharmacy today with the girl and i picked up a pack of abortion pills i think..." i cut her off "What the fuck do you mean you picked up a pack of abortion pills!" i yelled as i walked closer to her. She remained silent "Jerry get the fuck out" i yelled, He walked out and i closed the door behind him. Kim wasn't making eye contact with me when i turned around "Kim did you take the pills?" i tried to say calmly but i failed. "No" she said sofly. "Give me the pack of pills" she pulled them out of her purse and gave them to me, i walked over to the sink behind the bar and dumped them down the drain. "Jack I think that i shouldn't have this baby" she finally said. "Why?" i said feeling a burning sensation in my chest. "What if something happens again? what if after the baby is born, something happens to him or her? would you be able to live with that because i wont. And Brody said that i have a bounty over my head. Come on Jack, one of us has to thing logically about this." I couldn't believe this, i was going to lose another baby. I didn't say anything to her, I just walked out of the clubhouse slamming the door behind me.

(6 1/2 MONTHS LATER)

KIM'S POV:

Being pregnant sucks. Being pregnant during your senior year of high school suck even more. After Jack and I had that talk in the clubhouse when he first found out I was pregnant, I made the decision to keep the baby. Since then threats from Brody have gotten worst, Jack paid the school counselor a lot of money so him, Jerry and Milton had all of the same classes. I was extremely scared and worried when 4 out of our 7 classes we had with Brody and some of his gang. I was with Jerry and Milton in our homeroom class, which was english and Jack was no where to be found. It was about 20 minutes later when the classroom door opened and Jack walked in. Mrs. Alan glared at him "Your late " he just rolled his eyes and went to sit down next to me. "Where have you been?" i said in an annoyed tone. He looked at me equally annoyed "Please don't start, i needed to step outside for a few minutes" I looked into his eyes then shook my head "Jackson your high" i said in a sad tone. He smiled at me then said "Baby stop it. I promised that i wouldn't smoke around you or the baby and i didn't" I nodded as i remember our deal. We were having a baby and even though some changes were made some things are never going to change. I started to feel an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach in the middle of History "Babe my stomach hurts" i whispered to Jack during the war movie we were watching. "Kim maybe your just stretching the doctor said you would start to feel more uncomfortable the further you go in your pregnancy" I started to feel something trickle down my leg, i looked down in between my legs and saw a big blood stain "Jack i'm bleeding" i said while tears were falling down my cheeks. "Oh God No!" he screamed out. He got up and helped me out of my seat. Jerry looked at us confused then notice the blood that was on my light blue pants, his eyes widened as he grabbed his stuff and followed us out of the classroom and into Jack's car. Jerry jumped into the driver's seat and and sped off towards the hospital.

**Soooooooo everyone...THE BABY IS COMING! WOOOOHOOO! I'm on a role uploading chapters so i'm not going to stop now. Next Chapter is coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 10: Abel Jackson Brewer

JACK'S POV:

I was sitting in the waiting room with Jerry. It's been almost an hour and i haven't heard anything about Kim. Jerry put a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry bro, i'm sure Kim and the baby are fine. Sometimes pregnant women bleed a little" i shook my head "That wasn't a little blood Jerry" my eyes began to fill with tears. Soon the doors opened and the nurse walked out.

Mr. Brewer?

Is Kim okay?

Yes, her and the baby are fine. She's being stitched up now.

Wait what?

The baby was under distress so if we didn't act fast the baby wouldn't

have been able to breathe and would've died. He's in an incubator in the NICU.

He? I have a son.

The nurse gave me a warm smile then said "Yes, your welcome to follow me and i'll bring you to see your son" she turned and walked through the sliding glass doors. Jerry and I followed closely behind her. We walked down a long hall and turned right. There was a window showing an incubator and inside was my son. The nurse turned to me and said "Here's your daddy bracelet, it has a bar code on it that you scan at the door to unlock it" she wrapped the bracelet around my wrist the turned and walked away. I was frozen staring at the door. Jerry gave me a little shove and said "Go see Abel" he chuckled. Abel was the name of mine and Kim's baby we had to take care of when we were in the 8th grade, I told her that if i ever had a son i would name him Abel. I scanned the bracelet and walked into the room. I could hear the heartbeat monitor beeping and i could see my son's chest moving up and down. He was so small. I walked closer and saw he had a little hospital bracelet that said 'Abel J. Brewer' i smiled at the fact that Kim remembered something from years ago.

KIM'S POV:

I opened my eyes to a dark room and I saw someone i really wasn't expecting to see...Brody. The only thing i was feeling was pure fear. I moved my hand around my bed trying to find the nurse's button. "Looking for this Kimmy" he said holding up the nurses button. "It's a good thing that Jack fell asleep in your precious little boy's room and only had milton watching you." My eyes widened "Oh my god! Milton!" he smirked at me "Geeezzz relax, Milton is still alive but when he wakes up he's gonna have one hell of a head ache and he's gonna have to explain how he lost Jack Brewer's old lady" He came over to me, and put tape on my mouth. He then taped my hand together. Before I knew it, he was carrying me out of the hospital bridal style. "I'm so glad the nurse decided to take a coffee break in the cafeteria, when Jack finds out he's gonna kill her" He said laughing. I was placed in a black van, Brody covered my eyes with a piece of fabric then i felt the van move. One thing became clear to me, I'm going to die.

(2 hours later...3 in the morning)

JACK'S POV:

Shit i fell asleep in Abel's room and my neck is so stiff. I got up and decided to go sleep in the hospital bed with Kim. I was walking down the hallway and I realized that Milton was no longer sitting in the chair in front of Kim's room. I began to have the feeling that something wasn't right, i walked closer to the room and saw little drops of blood on the floor. I then ran into the room and found that the room was empty. I heard noises coming from the closet. I opened it and found Milton tied up with blood dripping from his head. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" i screamed as i pulled the tape off of his mouth causing him to scream out "BRODY TOOK HER!" he screamed. I felt my heart drop. I felt something in me snap. I pulled out my phone and called Jerry. He was at the clubhouse "Hello?" he said tired. "BRODY FUCKING TOOK KIM! CALL EVERYONE AND GET HERE NOW!" he woke up right away "SHIT, I'LL BE THERE IN 2 MINUTES" i untied Milton and checked his head "Go call Grace to stitch you up" i said to him while walking out of the room "Where are you going?" he asked me. "I''m going to protect my son, when every one gets here bring them over there" I walked down the hallway and went into Abel's room. "I'm going to get mommy back, if it's the last thing i do, I promise"

**Well the upside to this chapter is that the baby is a boy! Downside is that Brody took Kim...What do you guys think is gonna happen to Kim? Is Jack gonna find her?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 11: Tracking Kim

KIM'S POV:

I felt the car stop. Brody uncovered my eyes, I recognized where i was right away. When we use to date he would always bring me here. His parents Beach house. "I thought i would bring you somewhere far from the town, so if you scream no one can hear you." He then removed the tape around my wrists and ankles. He scooped me up bridal style and carried me into the beach house. Inside the house was the same from what I remember. He brought me into a tiny room that didn't have a window, it had a small bed and a tv. He placed me down on the bed and gave me a remote. "I'll be back in a couple of hours" He said walking out of the room. He closed the metal door and i heard something that sounded like a bolt lock.

JACK'S POV:

I was sitting in the hospital rocking chair looking at my son, when a woman with dark brown hair knocked on the window, i noticed who she was right away...My mom. I opened the door and quickly hugged her. She broke the hug and looked me up and down. "Jerry called me and told me everything. Are you okay? is Abel okay?" She asked concerned. "Abel is fine mom. Brody took Kim. I don't know what to do. What if he kills her?" I began to cry. My mom grabbed a hold of my shoulders tightly, looked me in the eyes and said "Jackson, you need to take a deep breath. There's a whole bunch of guys waiting at the clubhouse to hear what the next move their leader wants them to make. You need to be strong and find the mother of your child. For right now, Kim is alive until we find out otherwise. Get yourself together" she turned me towards the window "That little boy in there needs his mom and dad. So be strong and find Kim" I nodded and did what i was told and took a deep breath. Then I saw Jerry walking towards us. "Mama Gemma" he said then kissed her on the cheek. "Hi Baby" she said while pulling him into a hug. Then she let him go and looked at both of us "Okay boys I talked to Abel's doctor and we are taking him home today. They are going to transport him in his incubator to the clubhouse, where we can better protect him. I took all the shit out of your walk in closet and turned it into a Nursery. Your a daddy now, you don't need a stripper pole in your room. I moved the pole and stage into the meeting room. I bought all the medical supplies he's going to need and I hired four nurses from the NICU to take care of him." Jerry and I nodded. "Thanks mom" i said wiping my tears from my eyes. She gently kissed my forehead "You know i'll always protect my boys. Now you go find Kim. Ramon and I will stay here with the baby until we can bring him home." she said pointing at her bodyguard. I nodded and began walking down the hallway with Jerry. I was about to leave the hospital, I looked at my hand and stared at my ring on my finger. I quickly ran down the hallway towards Abel's room. I opened the door "Mom, Do you remember that ring Dad gave you and you gave to me for my old lady?" i said while trying to catch my breath."Yes what about it?" she said confused. "Didn't dad place a tracker in it?" i asked feeling hope. "Yeah" i quickly hugged her. "Kim is wearing the ring on a chain, if i can get Milton to hack into the tracker i can find her!" she smiled at me then said "What are you waiting for...GO!" I ran back to the car and drove off to the clubhouse.

KIM'S POV:

I was laying down watching a boring show on the TV, When i heard the lock on the door open. I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. "Come on Kim, we gotta get you out of here" Eddie said. "Oh thank god Eddie!" i said while slowly getting up. The stitches across my belly were slowing me down a lot. "Here let me help you" He said before he picked me up. Soon we were in his car and He handed me his phone. "Call Jack" he said while pulling out his gun and pointing it at me. I could feel fear creeping back into my body, he started the car and sped off.

JACK'S POV:

I was in the car with Milton and Jerry. We were tracking Kim's ring. I could feel myself getting more and more nervous at what I would find when I got to the location. "Shit Jack stop the car" Milton said suddenly. I looked at him confused and stopped the car. "The ring is moving" Milton then said. I looked at his laptop and saw that the dot was moving back towards Seaford. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID and answered my phone angrily "Eddie where the fuck have you been? i've been calling you..."i was cut off by a voice I never thought I would hear again "Jack? I need you to go to your dad's studio" Kim said. I could hear it in her voice she was scared. I went to reply but the phone went dead. I threw my phone down and started to drive again towards my dad's studio. "Milton i need you to hack into my Dad's camera at his porn studio" i said while driving as fast as i can. He did it as fast as he could and what I saw shocked me.

KIM'S POV:

Eddie made me go into the studio. He was still pointing the gun at me. I was so confused. I knew Eddie didn't really like me because he thought that I made Jack soft but never have I ever thought that he would be apart of what happened to me and that he would want to hurt Jack. "Sit down Kim, the show will begin soon" I heard a familiar voice say. To say I was scared was an understatement, I was terrified. Brody came over to me and put a hand on my cheek. He pulled me in and kissed me. I was frozen. He then pulled my hair and yanked me down so I was sitting on the couch. I cried out in pain as i felt my stomach start to cramp because of my stitches. Brody seemed to like that I was in pain because he let out a little chuckle. Eddie on the other hand seemed bothered. Brody saw me looking at Eddie, he smirked and began to talk "I'm guessing your confused on why Eddie is here" He looked at me waiting for my reply. I slowly nodded my head. "Well i'm sure you know the history between Jack and I. We always worked together and we never had any problems. Well until you decided to start sleeping with him and you ended up leaving me for him" his once calm face was now showing signs of anger. "I left because you hit me" I said softly avoiding eye contact with him. "It wasn't the first time Kim..." I cut him off and I could feel anger radiating through me "YOU GOT HIGH AND BEAT MY ASS, JUST BECAUSE YOUR A MONSTER AND FELT LIKE IT!" You could tell he wasn't expecting me to scream at him like I did. The next thing I know I felt a sting across my face. He smacked me. "Like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, You were a whore and you went back and forth between me and Jack. I hit you because you needed to learn who was in charge and who owned you. You were mine first and Jack took you. He turned you into his little bitch. He turned you into an old lady and got you pregnant. Kim we both know that Abel should be mine. You should be my old lady and soon you will be." He said putting an evil smirk on his face and then he continued "Eddie and I are going to kill your precious Jackson the same way my brother and Eddie killed Kai years ago" I quickly looked at Eddie "You killed Kai?" my voice cracked as I said it. Eddie nodded and began to speak "The club needed a change in leadership. Kai was about to get out of the Drugs and Gun business and I didn't want that to happen, the money was just to good. When Kai died everyone was suppose to vote me in as the new leader. I was the oldest but no, everyone chose Jack because he was Kai's younger brother. I used Jack's anger for Kai's death to turn him into the animal I wanted him to be until he began to spend more time with you. When you got pregnant I was the one who got Ricky to put the Abortion pills and Morning after pills into your juice. I needed Jack to get anger and become an animal again but I didn't think he would find out about Ricky and I didn't think he would kill him." Suddenly the door to the studio busted open. Jack, Jerry and Milton were standing there pointing their guns at Eddie and Brody. Brody grabbed me by my hair and pulled me close to him so my back was pressed against his chest. He then pointed the gun to my head.

JACK'S POV:

"Brody let her go" I said pointing my gun at him. "Take the shot Jack" he said with an evil smirk on his face. "Brody I will blow your fucking head off, Let her go now!" I screamed. "No I will like to see you take the shot, and risk hitting the mother of your child" He said now chuckling. I took a deep breath and slowly lowered my gun. Then I suddenly head a loud pop and felt a strong pain in my chest, where my heart is. I fell back onto the floor. I could hear Kim and Jerry scream my name. After that I could hear more shots. I started to feel someone gently lift my head and put it in their lap. I looked up and saw it was Kim. Her eyes were filled with tears. She ripped my shirt open and let out a deep breath of relief and kissed my forehead, when she realized that I was wearing my bullet proof vest. "Oh thank god!" she kept saying as she was kissing me, still crying but tears of happiness.

JERRY'S POV:

Milton and I ended up shooting Eddie in his legs causing him to fall to the floor in pain. Milton ran up to him and kicked Eddie's gun away from him. I ran after Brody but when I got outside he was already in his car speeding away. I was shooting at him but only managed to shoot his back window. "Fuck!" I screamed out loud then I went running back inside to check on Jack. I could feel my heart racing when I saw Kim crying but then she looked up at me and smiled "He's okay" she said letting more tears fall. I let myself begin to release the breath I was holding in. I turned and walked over to Milton and Eddie, I cocked my gun and pointed at his head. "No!" Jack screamed while he started to get up then he continued to speak "Take him to the clubhouse, I have something special planned for a rat like him" I looked at him for a couple of seconds before finally saying "Sure boss."

(30 mintues later)

JACK'S POV:

Kim and I walked into the clubhouse. Kim was right away hugged by my mom "Sweetie are u okay?" she asked Kim with concerned eyes. "I'm fine" Kim looked around then quickly turned to me "If everyone is here, who is at the hospital protecting Abel?" fear clear in her eyes. I shook my head and said "He's safe baby, He's upstairs" she looked at me confused for a couple of seconds so I continued to explain "When you were taken by Brody, my mom thought it would be safer if we brought him home. He's in an incubator in our room" she slowly nodded her head before heading up the stairs. Jerry and Milton walked in carrying Eddie. "Oh my god what happened to Edward?" My mom said while rushing over to him. I quickly grabbed her arm "It doesn't matter what happened to him. I need you to call his mom and say there was an accident and he didn't make it" i said in a forceful voice. My mom was now staring at me with complete shock "Jerry and Milton, take Edward into the meeting room. I need to speak with my son" she said. "Yes mama Gemma" Jerry and Milton both said as they made their way to the meeting room. As soon as the coast was clear my mom turned to me "You can't kill him Jackson..." I cut her off annoyed "Gemma you don't tell me what to do. Eddie is a rat and i'm going to kill him just liked he killed Kai and he tried to kill me earlier." i turned and started to walk upstairs to check on Kim.

KIM'S POV:

I was standing by Abel's incubator just looking down at him. He was so cute. I can't believe he's actually mine. I heard the door open and turned to see Jack walking into the room. "You see I told you he was safe" He said as he came closer to me. I smiled and looked back at Abel. I felt Jack put his hand on my shoulder and he turned me towards him. His smile that he had on his face before turned into a now serious expression. "Kim I'm going to need you to stay upstairs for a while, I will come get you when you can go downstairs again." I looked at him confused for a second and said "I want to go downstairs to get a movie to watch." Jack shook his head then said "What movie do you want? I'll go get it for you." He really didn't want me to go downstairs "Why can't I go downstairs?" He avoided making eye contact with me. "Kim there's going to be stuff going on downstairs that I don't want you to see." I understood right away what it was that he meant. He was going to torture Eddie.

**I honestly want to know how many of you guys had a heart attack when Jack got shot? Eddie is a bad guy? Brody got away? Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 12: Dead in Ditches

JACK'S POV:

"What are you going to do to him?" Kim asked quietly when she finally realized what I was talking about. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead "Baby i'm doing what needs to be done. Leave it at that" I let her go and began to walk towards the door before I walk out I stopped and said "Just stay upstairs, I will come up when it's done". As soon as I was downstairs I called for Jerry and Milton to bring out Eddie. They had him tied to one of the rolling chairs from the meeting room. I signaled for Milton to take Randy and leave. Jerry and I were now alone with Eddie. I looked at Eddie's legs which were still bleeding from the gun shots. I gave him an evil smirk as I slid my black gloves on my hands and grabbed the knife from my back pocket. I looked over at Jerry was putting his black gloves on then he nodded at me to continue. I took in a deep breath and let it out before beginning to walk closer to Eddie. I twirled the knife in my hand then jammed it into his left leg. I pulled it out and watched as blood started to pour from his leg even more. Jerry walked over and pulled the tape off of Eddie's mouth. Eddie let out a loud scream of pain. "Does that hurt? i'm so sorry bro" I said as I then jammed my knife into Eddie's right leg and twisted it. Eddie was now screaming even louder. I pulled out the knife and his leg began to bleed more than his other one. I smirked as I thought of something else I could do. I walked into the back room and grabbed lighter fluid. I made my way back to Eddie, and began to pour some lighter fluid on him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and popped one in my mouth. I took out a pack of matches and lit it. I let out a puff of smoke then i threw the still lit match on Eddie. I watched him burst into flames. I sat on the pool table and smoked my cigarette. I turned and looked at Jerry who was staring at the flames with tears building in his eyes. Even though Eddie was a rat, he was still one of our brothers and we both loved him. His betrayal hurt. "Put him out" I said softly. Jerry nodded and moved forward and started to put out the flames. Eddie was burned really bad but he was still alive. Jerry looked at me tears starting to fall from his eyes "Jack I can't" then he ran out of the room. I looked at the ground, trying to think about what my next move was going to be. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I quickly turned and saw Kim standing there with tears in her eyes.

KIM'S POV:

I couldn't believe what I just watched. I know Jack can lose his mind sometimes, especially when it comes to me and Abel but I never thought he would do this. I was standing behind him and I thought I should make my presence known. I raised my hand and gently placed it on his shoulder. He tensed up and turned to look at me. "Kim..." I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips. I then reached and grabbed his gun from behind him. He looked at me confused and not sure about what I was about to do and to be honest neither was I. I took a deep breath and looked at Eddie's burned body. I made my way over to him. I cocked the gun and pointed to his head. I pulled the trigger and put him out of his misery. Blood splattered everywhere. I walked back over to Jack who was now staring at me in complete shock. I placed the gun down next to him and made my way over to the bar. I pulled out a bottle of Vodka and took a big swig from it.

JACK'S POV:

I just watched Kim kill Eddie. I was now watching her drink from the Vodka bottle. I got up and made my way over to her. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to me so her back was now pressed to my chest. "Are you okay?" I said softly. She turned and looked at me with a serious expression "I hate this shit" she began to sob and take another swig from the bottle. "I know you do baby, I'm sorry that you felt the need to do that for me" I said feeling responsible for her being upset. "Jack, i'm your old lady. It's what i'm suppose to do when you hesitate." She wiggled out of my grip and tried to walk away. I grabbed her arm "Baby I promise never to hesitate again" I said in a desperate attempt to make her feel better. "Go get the boys to get rid of the body. i'm going to check on Abel." I let go of her and went to do what I was told. Damn you would think she was the boss. I pulled out my phone and called Jerry. A couple of minutes passed before Jerry and Milton walked into the room. "Shit i didn't know you blew his brains out?" Milton said. I turned and looked at him "I didn't shoot. Kim did" I said. "Wait? Kim killed him?" Jerry said looking at me completely shocked. "I didn't know she had it in her" Milton said shocked also. "Yea well neither did I" I said looking towards the stairs. "Listen guys I need to check on Kim, so Jerry call the guys. I want this whole thing cleaned up before the morning" I began to walk up the stairs when Jerry said "What do we do with the body? Burry him with no marker?" I stood on the steps thinking for a couple of second before saying "Burry him in a ditch. No marker." Jerry looked at me then nodded "Sure boss, I got this. Go check on Kim" I nodded and began to walk up the stairs. I walked into the room to find it empty. I could hear the shower running. I opened the door and saw Kim through the glass door washing Eddie's Blood off of her. On the counter was my gun with some blood on it. I took a deep breath and grabbed the gun. I took it apart and began to clean it. When I was done I put the gun back together and put it in my nightstand. I walked back into the bathroom. Kim was now standing naked right in front of me. Water was dripping down her body. It's like she could read my mind because before I knew it she was kissing me. I reached behind me and grabbed the towel. I wrapped it around her still wet body. I picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. I took off my clothes, and laid down next to her. I just want to feel the warmth of her body. I brought her closer to me so her head was resting on my chest. I turned off the light and went to sleep holding the love of my life.

**Kim killed Eddie because Jack hesitated? I bet you guys weren't expecting that twist. Kim is changing...Jack's lifestyle is changing her. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 13: My Perfect Little Family

JACK'S POV:

The light coming through my window woke me up. I realized that I was in bed alone. I sat up and looked around. All I could see was Abel sleeping. I got out of bed and put some clothes on. The door then opened and in came my mom and Kim with one of Abel's doctors. I gave them a confused look.

KIM'S POV:

"Jack the doctor is here to take Abel out of his incubator." I said flashing him a big smile. I know I shouldn't be smiling after what I did yesterday but I get to finally hold my son for the first time. Jack didn't say anything, He just smiled at me then turned to look at Abel. The Doctor began to disconnect all of the machines that were connected to the incubator. He slowly opened the incubator. He then began to take out Abel's IV and it broke my heart when I saw the pouty face he made and he began to cry. Jack took a step forward and I quickly pulled him back. "He's okay baby" I said softly as I pulled him closer to my body. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. The doctor then turned around holding Abel. I could feel the tears in my eyes form as the doctor gently placed him in my arms. I could feel Jack looking over my shoulder, I turned around and began to hand him Abel. He shook his head and took a step back. "He's to small" he said not taking his eyes off of Abel. I let out a little chuckle. Gemma then began to speak "He's fine Jackson. Now get your ass over here and hold your son" he nodded his head and walked over to the bed and sat down. I laid Abel down gently in his arms.

JACK'S POV:

This is so unreal. I'm holding my son. I looked up at my mom who then pulled out her camera and took a picture. "Kim go on the other side of Jack" she said looking at Kim. Doing what she was told, Kim made her way over to me and sat down. I placed Abel on her lap and I kissed her on her cheek. She turned her head and gave me a gentle kiss that was interrupted by the flash of my mom's camera. Kim let out a giggle but then stopped when she felt Abel pulling at her chest. We both looked down at him confused. My mom then let out a little chuckle "I think he's hungry Kim" she said smiling. Kim nodded her head slowly.

KIM'S POV:

"I don't know what to do Gemma. I've been using the pump since he was born" I said nervously. I looked over at Jack and I don't think he realized what we were talking about until Gemma said "Sweetie breastfeeding really isn't all that hard. All you have to do is hold him, He knows what to do" She smiled and walked out of the room. I looked at Jack who was smirking at me "What?" I said wondering while he is looking at me the way he is. "Nothing, you just look very..." i cut him off and said "scared?" he smiled at me "Yes you look scared" I looked down at the ground. "Jack I don't know what i'm doing" He moved closer to me and took Abel from my hands. "Come on take off your shirt and bra" I gave him a confused look. "Come on Kim our son is hungry" Just as he said that Abel began to let out a little cry. I quickly took off my shirt and my bra. Jack then stood up and kneeled in front of me, he slid Abel back into my arm. Before I knew it I felt a pinch, I looked down and Abel was nursing. "Kim, I don't ever want you to be scared. I'm here whenever you need me and your going to be a great mom" Jack said. He kissed my forehead then got up and left the room so he could give me and Abel some bonding time.

JACK'S POV:

As I was walking down the stairs a light bulb went off inside my head. I love Kim more than anything. She has been there for me since day one. After all I put her through, she is still here. She gave me a beautiful son. I think it became clear what it is that I wanted to do. I wanted to marry Kim. I walked into the main house and I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. She then saw me standing in the door way. "Jack baby, come sit down I need to talk to you about something" She gave me a nervous smile before continuing. "Do you remember that girl you use to sleep with?" She then asked me. I know I shouldn't have but I smirked at her and said "Mom your gonna have to be more specific, I've been with a lot of girls." She looked at me shocked for a couple of seconds then began to speak "Erika Teller" my smirk then turned into a frown. Erika was way worst then Donna. I would prefer Donna any day. Erika was another club hang around until she became one of Brody's girls and hooked on drugs. I began to say through gritted teeth "What about her?" My mom then took a deep breath and handed me a letter.

Dear Jackson,

If you are reading this then that means that I'm dead. I know we didn't exactly end on good terms but I just want you to know that I didn't leave to go become one of Brody's girls. I left because I was pregnant. I knew that you weren't ready for a kid and I knew that you have already moved on to Kim. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before and I hope that you never have to read this letter but I need everything to be prepared for our son Jace, you know just in case. Inside this envelope is everything you will need. His birth certificate and the paternity test I had done when he was born. I know you are wondering how I managed to get your DNA, well lets just say you need to have a long talk with your mother. She has known about Jace since he was conceived. I know you will take good care of Jace. He reminds me so much of you. I love you.

xoxo -Erika

I sat there staring at the letter, I then turned and looked at my mother. She was avoiding eye contact. I stood up and threw the letter on the table "Gemma, I have another son I knew nothing about?" I asked her in a very cold tone. She nodded her head slowly "His name is Jace Kai Brewer, He's 1" She went to place her hand on my shoulder and I moved away. "Where is he?" I said trying to slowly calm myself. "He's in your old room" was all she had to say and I left the kitchen and made my way to my old room. I opened the door and saw a small little boy watching spongebob. It was crazy how Jace and Abel looked exactly alike. I was staring at him for a couple more minutes before I slowly began to walk over to Jace. He then moved his attention from spongebob to me. He had Erika's eyes. He smiled at me and said "Dada" I froze as he walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back and picked him up. The fact that I have another son doesn't scare me. The fact that I had to confess to Kim that I sort of cheated on her a while back is what really scared me. I couldn't hide Jace so I thought I should just introduce them now. I grabbed Jace's baby bag and began to walk to the clubhouse thinking about how Kim might react. I hope she understands that it was the past.

**Incase you guys haven't noticed yet, I like to throw a lot of twists into my stories. There's another Brewer baby? What do you guys think? How do you think Kim will react?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 14:

KIM'S POV:

I was laying down with Abel on my chest watching Tv. Jack walked into the room and avoided making eye contact with me. I got up turned off the Tv and went to put Abel gently down in his crib before walking over to him. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked trying to make him look at me. "Kim sit down." He said pointing to the bed. I looked at him completely scared of what he was going to say "No i think i'm gonna stand" He looked at me with pleading eyes. I took in a deep breath and sat down. Jack didn't say anything, He just handed me a letter then walked over to Abel. I opened up the letter and read it. As I read the letter I began to feel my heart break. When I was done, I placed the letter down on the night stand and stared at Jack. "He's 1 Jack" was all I could manage to say. "You promised me that Donna was the only other one Jack!" I said feel anger start to radiate through me and I tried my best to not yell and wake Abel up. "I'm sorry Kim" Jack said looking at the ground. I could feel tears run down my cheeks. I went into the bathroom to put some water on my face and calm myself down. I finally walked back into the room and Jack was still standing by Abel. He knew I wouldn't do anything crazy in front of our son and as long as he was near Abel he would be safe. "Where is he?" I asked him in a calm voice. "He is in Jerry's dorm" Jack said pointing at the door. I nodded then said "Go get him."

JACK'S POV:

I slowly walked past Kim and stuck my head out into the hallway "Jerry!" i called and soon Jerry came into the room holding Jace in his arms. He put Jace down and laughed when Jace started to whine because he wanted to be held again. I walked over and picked him up. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. I mean he is my son. I brought him slowly over to Kim. She gave me the 'Really Jack' look and I started to walk faster towards her. "Kim this is Jace" I said handing him over to her. She held him and looked at him for a couple of seconds before letting herself smile a little. "He looks a lot like Abel" she said softly. I let out the breath I was holding in as I saw that she liked him and he liked her too.

KIM'S POV:

Like clock work, Abel began to cry. I gently handed Jace over to Jack and went to go pick up the crying baby boy. Once I had him in my arms and calmed down I brought him over to Jack and Jace. "Abel this is your big brother Jace" I said still not fully believing that this was real. "Jack I think we need to talk about what we are going to do with the boys." Jack was surprised by what I said and looked at me curiously before saying. "What do you mean?" I sighed and sat down gently placing Abel on my lap and turned the Tv on and changed the channel to cartoons so Jace could watch. "I mean that now there is four of us and we all can't fit into your dorm room. We need a house." I said while gently running my finger over Abel's nose. "Kim I need to keep you near the clubhouse where you and the boys can be safe" Jack finally said. I took a deep breath and thought about the options for a couple of seconds "Then why don't you build a house next to the clubhouse" I said smiling at Jack hopeful. "I mean the land that your family owns is huge. I'm sure we can build a house for us baby" I gave him my cutest puppy dog look and Jack had no chance. He took a deep breath "Fine, I'll make some phone calls" He smiled at me when he saw my happy expression, He walked over to me and kissed me. "I'll see you later Mom" He said with a playful smirk on his face as he left the room. "Jack we aren't having anymore kids!" I could hear him laughing as he walked down the hall.

(3 years later)

JACK'S POV:

Kim was holding onto my shirt with a killer grip as she felt her next contraction hitting her and she screamed. "Daddy what's wrong with mommy?" Both Jace and Abel said in unison. "Umm...Mommy has a bad tummy ache" I said quickly. 'Really Jack, Really' i thought to myself as I ran to the car and began to throw the bags in. "Jace, go get your brother and go to Grandma" I said to my confused 4 year old son. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before nodding and calling for Abel. I went inside to grab Kim. I needed to get her to the hospital before she kills me. I could see the boys running towards my mom and she let them into the clubhouse. Jerry came running towards the car and jumped in the drivers seat. I hopped in the back with Kim. "Come on Kim you gotta tell Mariah to be patient, she will be born soon" Jerry said as he sped off to the hospital. Kim's head shot up "Jerry the only thing I'm telling my daughter is that she needs to hurry up and get the hell out, She's hurting me!" Kim screamed back at Jerry and grabbing onto my shirt causing it to rip a little. We reached the hospital and they took Kim right away to the operating room and I followed behind her.

(30 minutes later)

Jack walked into the waiting room holding a small little figure wrapped in a pink blanket. Everyone got up and rushed over to him. "Everyone say hello to Mariah Lynn Brewer" Jack said smiling down at his baby girl. "She's perfect" Gemma said as she came up behind her son. "That's the one thing in this world I can do for sure, I can make some beautiful babies" Jack said giving his mom a playful smirk. Jack walked over to the double stroller that was right next to his mom. Jace and Abel sat there looking at the pink blanket with confused looks. "Hey guys! this is your little sister Mariah" Jace and Abel looked at each other for a couple of seconds before turning and smiling at their new little sister. Jack took a deep breath as he looked at his kids. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. It was a struggle with 2 of them. He can't imagine how it's going to be with all 3.

**What did you guys think about this chapter? 3 kids in a lifestyle like this? Jack and Kim have their work cut out for them when it comes to protecting their children.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 15: I Just Saw A Ghost

KIM'S POV:

It was finally time to go home with Jack, Jace, Abel and Baby Mariah. I couldn't believe that I was 22 with 3 kids. I bet I make my mom proud. I haven't spoken to my mom since she called to check on Mariah and before that I haven't talked to her since I had Abel. She didn't want to come around because of Jack and his life style and I didn't want to be around her because all she would do is lecture me about the kids and how they are going to grow up in this life style. It's true that I don't want the kids to grow up with all of the bullshit that goes on with the club but they were born into this life style. All I can do now is protect them.

I looked out the window and smiled as we pulled into the driveway and I saw my beautiful boys sitting on the porch with Gemma. When the car stopped they ran over and quickly opened the back door "Hi Riah!" they both said excited. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they were. Jace looked at me "Mommy can I hold her?" he said looking at me with his big brown eyes. "Of course baby, I just gotta feed her first okay?" He gave me a big smile and said "Okay!" before running into the house and to watch spongebob. Abel was still standing next to Mariah. I got out of the car and realized that he was holding her hand. I was surprised. I thought he was going to be jealous of her because he was no longer the baby but he loved her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then he hoped down from the car and ran inside to join his brother. Jack came over and grabbed Mariah's car seat with one hand, closed the car door then grabbed my hand with his free hand. He kissed my hand and said "Let's show mariah her new home."

JACK'S POV:

After showing Mariah the whole house. I gave Kim a kiss and told her that I had to go to the clubhouse. I left the house and walked the stone path from the house that led to the clubhouse. I walked in to see a girl with dark brown hair sitting on the sofa. As I got closer I realized who it was and I froze in shock...It was Erika. She turned and smiled at me. "Hi Jack" It took me a minute before I could respond "I thought you were dead..." She cut me off "Who told you I was dead?" she said looking at me confused. "The letter you wrote me" the confused look on her face was still there "Jack I wrote you a letter saying that I was trying to get my life together and I needed you to take care of Jace for a while, and I gave it to Gemma to give it to you" I could feel anger fill me. I pulled out my phone and called my mom.

(10 Minutes later)

"Jackson what was so important that you called me out of a..." Gemma stopped speaking when she saw Erika. She glared at her and said "What are you doing here?" Thats when I lost it. "Gemma you told me that she was fucking dead!" my mom jumped at my tone. "Jack she's a junkie! She's doesn't deserve Jace!" My mom said in defense. "Look I came here to get my son. I want to take him back to chicago with me" I quickly looked at her and was about to respond when I hear a familiar voice scream "Bullshit!" I turned and saw Kim standing in the door way.

KIM'S POV:

"I don't think you have a choice Kim!" Erika yelled back at me.

"You abandoned him for 3 years! He doesn't even know who you are"

"I'm his mother! I can take MY son whenever I feel like it" she emphasized 'My'

"No legally, I'm his mother. I adopted him 3 years ago when you left him on our door step. Over my dead body is this junkie whore taking Jace!" I said

"That can be arranged" Erika said with a evil smirk. That is when I lost it. "Try it you junkie bitch, I fucking dare you. Lets see how long you live after that." I screamed getting closer to her but was stopped by Jack grabbing me. Just then Jerry walked into the clubhouse with Abel and Jace. "Hey Jace" Erika said as soon as she saw him. "Who is this mommy?" Jace said looking at me. That pissed Erika off and while I was looking at Jace and Abel thinking about what to say next. I was pushed to the ground and punched in the face. Both of the boys began to scream "Mommy!" Jack grabbed Erika by her waist and pulled her off of me. "Get them out of here!" He screamed to Gemma. She quickly ran up to them grabbed their hands running with them out of the room. I got up off of the floor and looked at Jerry "Hold her down" I said with a evil look on my face. Jerry quickly did what he was told and took Erika from Jack's hands. I then walked up and punched her over and over again in the face. I stopped and looked at Jack. He had anger clear in his eyes. He walked over to her and back handed her then grabbed her by her neck. "My kids were standing right there Erika!" he screamed in her face as he let go of her neck and hit her again. "They just saw you attack their mother!" He hit her again. "I'm sorry Jack" she screamed out in pain. "Put her in the basement." was all Jack said next. He then pulled out his phone and began to talk to someone. "Yo it's Jack. I'm gonna need a five mill tube of crank" he said. I looked at him confused for a second. He hung up the phone and looked at me. "When Randy gets here, Jerry and I are going to take her back to the place she is staying we are going to inject her with the 5 mill tube and watch her as she OD's. Her drug problem is well known in this town so no one will think twice about it. Go get that cut cleaned up." He said pointing at the cut on my lip. "Why don't you just shoot her?" I asked annoyed. "Because one day our son is going to ask what happened to his real mom and I don't think it would be smart to tell him I shot her, now would it?" He said with a hint of an attitude. "Jackson don't fucking use that sarcastic tone with me you asshole!" I said before storming out of the room.

(3 Hours later)

JACK'S POV:

I walked into my house and found Abel and Jace taking their naps on the sofa. I smiled at the two peaceful boys. I walked up the stairs and looked for Kim. I found her in Mariah's room rocking her back and forth in the rocking chair. When she saw me, she got up and gently placed Mariah in her crib. She then glared at me before shoving me out of the way and walking into our bedroom. I walked in after her. "Kim..."she cut me off "Is she dead?" I responded with a nod "Good" she said before walking out of the room and walking down the stairs. Again I walked after her. "Kim, Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry for talking to you like that, I was out of line. I just was mad at the situation we were put in. Our sons just witnessed their mother being attack. The look on their face was pure fear Kim and I just lost it, I'm sorry" She nodded and gave me a gentle kiss. "If you ever talk to me like that again, I will kill you" she said before walking off to the kitchen. I smiled at her threat and went upstairs to take a shower.

**What do you guys think about this chapter? Jack's mom lied about Jace's birth mother but then Jack ended up killing her because she attack Kim and was trying to take Jace back.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 16:

It's been a week since baby Mariah was born. Things were between Jack and Kim have been rough ever since the club vote in to reopen his dad's old strip club. Kim didn't like the idea of Jack being around a whole bunch of naked females. Especially since one of them was Donna Tobin. Jack tried to explain that the strip club would bring in a whole bunch of money, even though they really didn't need it because of their drug and gun business. Their fights have been getting bad. It's mainly because Kim hasn't been acting like herself. She decided to put Mariah on formula and start smoking and drinking again.

"I don't care what you say Kim, the strip club was voted in. Get over it!" Jack said while getting undressed. "I'm sorry that I don't want you around your little whores!" Kim said raising her voice a little. Jack walked closer to her "Watch it Kim" he said with a threatening tone. He really didn't like it when Kim or anyone for that matter raised their voice at him. "Fuck you, your not gonna do a god damn thing Jack!" Kim said even louder. That only made Jack even more furious. He pushed Kim against the wall. Kim let out a little whimper as she hit the wall then she composed herself "That's all you got Brewer?" Jack gave her a sinister smirk "Oh don't temp me baby" then he hit the wall 2 inches away for Kim's face. She didn't even flinch. She smirked "Aw you missed" she said in a teasing tone. Jack couldn't help but smirk back. Kim wasn't scared of him and he knew that. She knew he would never physically hurt her Jack thought to himself. Pulling him out of his thoughts was a soft kiss on his neck. He froze for a minute, surprised at what Kim was doing. "Kim..." He began to say but she cut him off. "Shut up and love me" She said before kissing him hard. Jack lifted her up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. They bumped into the lamp on the nightstand causing it to fall and break. They both began to laugh before going back to kissing.

JERRY'S POV:

I walked into Jack's house to find the boys and Mariah in the living room with the Tv really loud. "Jace, where's mommy and daddy?" I asked. "Upstairs" the little boy said not even looking away from the Tv. Then I heard a loud bang and without thinking twice I ran upstairs. As soon as I reached Jack and Kim's room. I opened the door and saw Jack on top of Kim. They were both naked. "Shit!" I said as I quickly closed the door and ran downstairs to where the kids were. I just walked in on Jack and Kim having sex again! I thought to myself as I picked up Mariah and rocked her when she began to cry. "Oh baby Mariah, I hope mommy and daddy use protection. They don't need anymore babies." Then I smiled when she looked up at me and gave me a cute little smile.

KIM'S POV:

Shit why did I just do that? I was suppose to be mad at him. He's reopening the strip club and he's gonna have Donna working there? Hell No! I heard the toilet flush and I watched as Jack walked out of the bathroom. He was still completely naked. God why is he so sexy? Damn it Kim! your mad at him so stop! But he is pretty sexy! Shit man! I kept fighting with myself until Jack turned and began to speak to me "I love you Kim, when will you realize that? I don't know what more I can do to prove it to you. We live together, we sleep together and we have kids together. What else do you want? What else do you want me to do? Just tell me baby" I was just standing there staring at him for a couple of seconds then I said "You know Jack, someday me just being your old lady won't be enough" I regretted it instantly. Jack looked at the ground before looking back up at me "Is that what this is all about?" He said smirking a little. "I'm glad you find this to be funny." I said frustrated. Jack let out a little laugh at my frustration. "Jack I'm tired of playing house. I don't want to just be your baby mama! I want a commitment." I said. That caused Jack to stop laughing "Kim I am committed to you." He was clueless and I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Jack you don't understand. Forget it. Go we wouldn't want the club waiting for their leader" I snapped before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind me so Jack couldn't follow me.

JACK'S POV:

What did I say now? I thought to myself as I got dressed and headed downstairs. When I got downstairs, I found Jerry sitting with the kids watching cartoons. "You should really learn how to knock" I said to him. "You should learn how to lock your door" He responded with a big stupid smile. "Come on, Club meeting in 5 minutes" I said as I grabbed Mariah from his hands and put her into her play pin. "Kim, I'm leaving" I yelled up the stairs. "Bye!" She yelled back clearly still mad. I shook my head and looked at Jerry who smirked at me. "Dude she's gonna cut your balls off tonight in your sleep" He then began to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

(when they reach the meeting)

"Hey Jerry, I saw Grace. She is getting big!" Randy said laughing.

"Bro don't let her hear you saying that, she will bite your head off! I swear the baby is making her go crazy" Jerry said

"Kim was the same exact way when she was pregnant with Mariah." Jack said shaking his head.

"Grace is worst! She gets mad at me for everything!" Jerry said sadly.

"Ummmm...Nope, Kim is worst hands down! She pulled my own gun out on me, remember?" Jack said kind of smirking because that was a crazy day.

"Well at least you get sex! I haven't been aloud to touch Grace in forever!" Jerry said again sadly.

"Dude today was the first time in months" Jack responded.

"You got some?" Randy and Milton both screamed at the same time.

"Yup. I walked in on it and do you think he stopped? Nope!" Jerry said causing Jack to laugh.

"But I do admit that Kim does look good for a mom" Jerry teased and winked at Jack.

"Really Jerry?" Jack said annoyed.

"Speaking of old ladies. When are you going to take things to the next level with Kim?" Milton asked while looking at Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused. Milton rolled his eyes.

"When are you going to marry her?" Milton said giving Jack a 'Duh' look.

"Shit, that's what Kim was talking about!" Jack said as he got up and ran back to his house.

**What do you guys think about this Chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot and the made up Characters.**

Chapter 17:

KIM'S POV:

The boys are sleeping and I'm changing Mariah into her pink pajamas. When Jack come running through the doors and up the stairs. I was in Mariah's room and I saw him run past. "Jack..." I was cut off by him kissing me hard. I was shocked so it took me a minute to kiss back. I began to hear Mariah get fussy so I broke the kiss and turned to pick her up. Instead Jack picks her up and places her into her crib. He kissed her on her forehead and placed a pacifier in her mouth before turning to me and pulling me out of her room into ours.

JACK'S POV:

I brought Kim over to the bed and began to kiss her again. I could tell she was confused. I slowly reached behind her neck and removed the chain I gave her with my club ring on it. She felt me do this and she broke the kiss. "What are you doing?" she said while catching her breath. "Your not going to need this old lady ring anymore" I answered simply. I tossed the ring and chain onto our bed. Kim looked extremely confused now. She didn't know what I was about to do. I looked her in her eyes and smiled again as I began to get down on one knee. She was frozen. I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Kimberly, I've known you for most of my life. You have been there for me through everything. You gave me two beautiful kids and you took Jace in as your own. I would be a mess without you. You keep me in line and you see through my bullshit better than anyone. Will you marry me?" I said pulling out a box I had in my back pocket. I opened it and revealed a 7 carrot diamond ring. "Oh...My...God...are you serious?" She managed to say through her happy tears. "Of course I am baby" I said smirking at her happy tears. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" she screamed as she got down on her knees and pulled me into a big hug and kissed me passionately.

KIM'S POV:

Jack and I are engaged! I couldn't believe it. "When do you want to do this?" I asked him. "As soon as possible. I have some business to take care of and I'm going to be very busy" He said while brushing a strand of my hair out of my face. "As soon as possible? What about next week?" I said joking I wasn't expecting his answer. "Whatever you want babe. I'll call my mom and tell her to start making plans" He said smiling at me. "I mean if you want that" I was completely shocked. "I want to marry you tomorrow" He said before kissing my forehead "but next week is perfect too". I bit my lip before saying "We can do it tomorrow" He smiled at me and kissed me before leaving the room to call his mom.

(The next day)

Gemma walked into the house with someone carrying a whole bunch of wedding dresses that she picked out. I swear this woman was the definition of an Old Lady. She sure can deal with any situation. "Kim sweetheart I picked out a couple of Vera Wang wedding dresses for you. Pick which one you love the most" then she turned and walked outside. I peeked through the window and saw trucks of wedding stuff. I didn't think it was going to be possible but leave it up to the Brewer family to put a wedding together in a day. I was heading upstairs to try on my wedding dress when pregnant Grace came wobbling in wearing her purple bridesmaid dress. "Hi baby!" she said happily while making her way over to me to hug me. She was stopped by Abel. "Gracie!" He screamed and ran towards her to put his ear to her belly. "Hi Avery!" He said softly while rubbing Grace's belly. His eyes grew wide as Avery began to kick. Grace and I just laughed at his cuteness "Abel baby, you gotta go to grandma's house to get ready" he looked at me for a couple of seconds then said "Mommy I don't wanna" I was about to respond when Jerry walked in and said "Abel what did I tell you about talking back to your mother" Abel took a deep breath "Fine" He pouted and made his way over to Gemma's house. "He's more and more like Jack everyday" I said to Jerry and smiled. "A little to much like him" He said laughing. With that being said Grace and I walked up the stairs to get me into my wedding dress.

JACK'S POV:

"Jace where is your brother?" I asked my son while he was playing with Mariah. "He's playing with Grandma" he said simply, his eyes not leaving his little sister. "Abel!" I screamed up the stairs and down came my son wearing a tuxedo. I smiled at him. "You look good little man" I said picking him up and bringing him over to Jace and Mariah who were also dressed and ready for the wedding. My mom soon came down the stairs "Jackson, you need to get ready! I got the kids, Go!" she said pushing me up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was Jerry dressed in his tuxedo. "Dude, if your late to the alter you know Kim will kill you right?" He said to me smirking. "Yeah I know but I had to make sure the kids were ready" I said. "A dad's job is never done" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to see my Dad. I haven't seen my dad in a couple of months. "Dad...What..." he cut me off "You didn't think I was going to miss my son's wedding" He smiled at me then said "Go get ready. I'm going to be the one walking with Kim so I have to go over there" I nodded my head and ran to my old bedroom to get ready.

(3 hours later THE WEDDING RECEPTION)

KIM'S POV:

Okay I'm extremely drunk and Jack is even worst but we don't care! We are having the time of our life. Gemma left the reception early to put the kids to bed, so Jack and I could enjoy ourselves. "Kimmy" Jack whispered into my ear softly. I turned and looked at him. "Come dance with me" He said holding his hand out to me. I smiled and took his hand. He led me to the middle of the dance floor. Then I heard Jerry on the microphone "Yo it's time for Mr. and Mrs. Brewer to have their last dance together before the night is over wooooo!." Jerry was drunk too and I giggled how he was swaying back and forth. Grace ran up on the stage and grabbed him. She was the only sober one. She then began to speak into the microphone "Kim told me that this was her song for Jack so here it is" the next think I knew 'True Love' by Faith Evans began to play. I smiled and looked at Jack who began to pull me closer to him and slowly dance with me. There was no where else I would rather be then in his arms.

THE END!

**This is the end of I Love a Bad Boy! Let me know what you guys think.**

**I created a sequel to this Story. Coming soon!**


End file.
